La Princesa Prometida LJ
by Argie-Theo
Summary: VOLVI,no volvere a desaparecer ¡LO PROMETO! menti.....Lily se va a casar con Malfoy, que es un principe, ni Sirius ni Remus pueden hacer nada para ayudarla, su unica esperanza es un hombre enmascarado que le dará más de una sorpresa... basada en el cuento
1. Había una vez

* * *

HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!   
  
Este es el primer fic que publico en esta pagina, así que espero que sean piadosos conmigo y me dejen reviews....POR FISSS!!  
  
**Discleimer:** "Esta historia NO es mía, y los personajes tan poco; la historia esta basada en un libro (que no me acuerdo del autor) del nombre de esta historia que fue echa película y de ahí saque la idea; los personajes que se reconozcan no son míos, si no de Rowling (quien debería estar escribiendo ya la vuelta de Sirius), esto lo hago por entretención, no gano nada con esto, sólo arreglar mi ortografía y aprender a redactar como se debe, yo sólo hago la adaptación."  
  
Bueno, este fic esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga la 'Flore (Pady)' y a la 'Vale (Moony)' y a los que me conozcáis y quieran leer.  
  
Aclaraciones:  
  
La historia comienza en el presente (no en nuestro presente), pero dentro de ella hay un cuento que se va narrando mientras los oyentes dan sus opiniones, para saber que parte corresponde a cada una aquí esta una aclaratoria:  
  
Hola: texto normal; situación presente.  
  
_Hola_: parte del cuento.  
  
» : inicio de la narración; párrafo del cuento.  
  
Sin mas demora, aquí les va la historia.... 

* * *

**_"La princesa prometida"  
_**  
**Capítulo 1.  
'Había una vez'  
**  
-¡¿Dónde se apaga?!- le gritaba un hombre de unos 21 o 22 años con cabellos negros azulados y ojos azul oscuro a otro de la misma edad con cabello castaño claro cenizo de ojos miel mientras ambos se tapaban los oídos con las manos, uno a cada costado de la cuna que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación donde había una cama y el silencio no hacía su reino.  
  
-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- preguntó el oji-miel, llamado Remus, del otro lado de la cuna.  
  
-¡¿Qué de dónde se apaga?!- respondió el que se hacia llamar Sirius.  
  
-¡No creo que venga con botón de apagado, Sirius!  
  
-¡Entonces dónde se le baja el volumen!  
  
-¡Que no es radio ni televisor muggle para subir o bajar el volumen ni apagar!  
  
-¡¿Tampoco tiene manual?!  
  
-¡NO!  
  
-¡¿Y cómo le callamos ahora?!  
  
-¡Habrá que saber por qué llora!  
  
-¡A ver, deja hacer un intento!- Sirius se inclinó sobre la cuna- ¿qué te pasa enano? ¿Ah? ¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó al bebe poniendo voz de bebé (N/A: esa de idiota que ponen los padres babosos por sus hijos...no sé si me entienden? -- ); a lo que el bebé se ojos verdes paro sus sollozos y miró curiosamente al sujeto que hablaba como idiota.  
  
-¿Funciono?- pregunto Remus destapándose las orejas, recibiendo como respuesta los renovados llantos del bebé.  
  
-Creo que no...  
  
En ese momento se escuchó un estrepitoso sonido proveniente de la chimenea de la sala, a lo que ambos se giraron hacia la puerta y se dirigieron a investigar el origen de tal ruido...  
  
-¡¿Dumbledore?!- preguntaron ambos incrédulos ante la presencia de un hombre ya entrado en año de barba muy larga cubierta de hollín que se sacudía luchando con la ceniza.  
  
-El mismo, deberías limpiar tu chimenea más seguido Sirius, podrías matar a un asmático.- ambos le miraban extrañados por la presencia de su antiguo director en aquel lugar- ¿qué me miran así como si no me conocieran? Para su saber los he estado buscando y también a Lily y James que no aparecen por ningún lado; Y ¿Qué significa este escándalo?  
  
-Pregúntele a Sirius "yo puedo" Black- respondió Remus mirando de soslayo al padrino del bebé que lloraba en el cuarto en que entraban.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te hubiera gustado que la parejita pasará su aniversario cuidando de Harry?  
  
-A ver si entiendo, ustedes se ofrecieron a cuidar a Harry porque era el aniversario de Lily y de James?- pregunto dudoso el hombre de lente de media luna.  
  
-¡Exacto!- respondieron ambos afirmando con la cabeza.  
  
-Y Jimy planeó toda una cena romántica para esta noche y yo creí que le gustaría tener la casa sola; usted entiende profesor.- argumento Sirius haciendo que Remus volteara los ojos y luego mirara a Harry que miraba al profesor con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-Si Sirius, pero por qué había tanto alboroto cuando llegue- pregunto el profesor.  
  
-Porque Harry estaba llorando y ni motivos habían.- Sirius se encogió de hombros.  
  
-A ver- el viejo profesor se acercó a la cuna y cogió en brazos al niño de 7 meses de edad que estaba chupándose el pulgar, el director obligó al pequeño de rebeldes cabellitos a sacar el dedo de su boca, a lo que Harry comenzó a hacer pucheros en advertencia de llanto próximo- Ya veo- murmuró el hombre de larga barba y arrullo al pequeño entre sus brazos a lo que el pequeño se calmo un poco ya que estaba muy ocupado inspeccionando la plateada barba- le están saliendo los dientes, así que no se dormirá muy fácilmente.  
  
-¡Qué! Pero Lily dijo que debía estar durmiendo a las 8, y ya son...¿Eh? ...¿Qué hora es Moony?  
  
-Las 7:55, creo que Harry tiene cuerda para rato.  
  
-Pero Lily dijo que nos colgaría si no esta durmiendo dentro de 5 minutos  
  
-Sirius, no creo que Lily te cuelgue de verdad  
  
-Si lo hará, ella dijo- Sirius se aclaro la garganta como si fuera a recitar un poema o un discurso muy importante levantando el dedo índice -: "Si a mi hijo se le cambian las horas de sueño por tu culpa, te cuelgo desde la torre del reloj" Y estoy seguro de que lo hará, es muy capaz.  
  
-En ese caso habrá que dormirle ¿Qué les parece con una canción?- la propuesta de Dumbledore recibió una inmediata negativa- ¿Y un cuento?...Ay!, Harry deja de jalar mi barba...  
  
-Podría funcionar, pero yo no conozco ninguno- Remus miró a Sirius  
  
-Yo estoy igual, sólo conozco de monstruos.  
  
-¿Qué les parece la historia de Lily y James?- el director apartó a Harry de su barba para que no lo 'afeitara'.  
  
-¡No profesor! Después podría quedar traumado, yo aun no me recupero del todo.  
  
-Sirius, no creo que sea para tanto, es una linda historia.- Dumbly.  
  
-Y violenta  
  
-Sirius tiene razón profesor, podría ser un cuento un tanto...fuerte para él- Remus recibió las miradas de alivio de Sirius y una así ¬¬ del director de su antigua escuela.- ¿qué les parece este libro que estaba en el bolso de Harry?  
  
-¿Qué eso no era el manual?  
  
- ¬¬' No Sirius, debe ser el que le cuenta Lily antes de dormir. Se llama " La princesa prometida" debe ser muggle.  
  
-Esas cosas yo no las entiendo  
  
-Yo conozco la historia- dijo el profe distrayéndose de su acto de morisquetas a Harry.- se los podría contar cambiando algunas cosas para que lo entiendan- movimiento afirmativo por ambas cabezas- muy bien, acomódense.  
  
Dumbledore se acomodo en la cabecera de la cama con el pequeño Harry en su regazo, Remus se acomodo del otro un poco mas bajo que Dumbledore, pero con el estómago a la cama ( N/A: así como cuando se va a leer, o a ver la tele), y se adueño de una almohada para apoyar la cabeza; mientras que Sirius se acomodó a lo largo de la cama usando a Remus (N/A: la espalda de Remus para ser más precisa) como almohada.  
  
-¿Y a ti quien te dio permiso de usarme como almohada?- Remus se sentía 'utilizado'.  
  
-Es que estas blandito n.n' - Remus dio un gruñido- ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
-Chicos cálmense o Harry volverá a llorar- advirtió Dumbledore con Harry- bebé en brazos mirando la diferencia de opinión- Bueno,- dijo Dumbledore cuando los chicos se quedaron quietos en su posiciones.- la historia comienza así...  
  
_» Había una vez...  
_  
-¿Por qué todas la historias comienzan así?- interrumpió Sirius.  
  
-Porque es lo clásico- respondió Remus que aun estaba un poco molesto por ser 'usado'  
  
-Pero ¿por qué?  
  
-Porque es así Sirius.- Remus se estaba cansando de esto y le lanzaba una mirada asecina asirius que decidio callarse.- continúe director.  
  
_» Había una vez, en el lejano reino de... (Dumbledore piensa y se le prende la ampolleta)... de Hogwarts, en el pueblo de Gryffindor una hermosa joven de pelirrojos cabellos y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas llamada...  
_  
-Lilian Evans- completo Sirius levantando su dedo índice.  
  
-En realidad se llama Borelcope en el libro pero si insistes- Dumbledore se encogió de hombros.  
  
_» Una hermosa joven llamada Lilian Evans, a la que todos llamaban Lily...  
_  
-No hay objeciones?- preguntó el director auto-interrumpiéndose a lo que ambos negaron con la cabeza, después continúo con su relato, como un abuelo contando un cuento a sus nietos antes de dormir...

* * *

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO! Espero que les guste mi me dejen reviews con su opinión, no sean muy crueles por favor!!!! Espero su opinión y para saber si le sigo con la historia o no y si quieren que cambie algo o lo mejore, etc, ustedes me dicen, pero dejen reviews POR FISSSS!!!!!!  
  
Besos a todos lo que tuvieron la amabilidad y la piedad de leer...  
  
Argie (Prongsy / Curny)

** ..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..**

AVISO DE ULTIMO MINUTO: para los que sean de CHILE y esten esperando desesperadamente el estreno de la 3 pelicula, cine hoyts ofrecera un pre-estreno el 10 de julio, la entrada esta a 2 mil y hay dos funciones, al menos en el de E. central, una a las 4:30 y la otra a las 7:30 de la tarde (paresco comercial de tv u.u' ). para que despues no digan que no les avise -

** ..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..**


	2. La historia de Lily y James

VOY A LLORAR!!! 4 REVIEWS CON EL PRIMER CHAP!!!! ¡¡QUE EMOCI"N!!!!! AUN NO ME LO TRAGO.....

(despues de un ataque de emoción representado por una desquisiada mental.....)

Ahora si ya me calme, la verdad es que jamas espere 4 reviews con un sólo chap, y menos con el primero, me han emocionado muuuuucho, asi que termine de transcribir el capitulo dos en un ratito, este es un poquito mas largo y un tanto explicatorio, pero espero que les sigua gustando...

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia ni los personajes de ella son de mi persona, yo solo hago la adaptacion con fines de saciar mi ocio... y para publicar algo.

* * *

Capitulo 2. 

'La historia de Lily y James'  
  
_» Lily solía volar en escoba todas las mañanas hasta la hora del almuerzo, volaba en su escoba por los bosques y los prados del pueblo; después volvía a los establos, donde había una sección para escobas, en la cual el encargado era una aldeano que daba clases de vuelo llamado James Potter.  
  
» James, o Potter como solía llamarle Lily, había sido el mejor en la escoba en sus años de escuela, incluso fue campeón de Quiddich, y falto poco para que entrara al equipo titular del reino, pero una mala pasada por parte de envidiosos lo había dejado fuera y en la calle. La historia contaba que los Potter habían tenido una inmensa fortuna y renombre, los cuales desaparecieron después de que fueran culpados de una traición a la corona, dejando a la familia sin su título de Conde, fortuna ni el buen nombre que tenían, obligándolos a vivir como aldeanos en algún pequeño pueblo; de eso ya hacia unas varias generaciones, y sólo se creía que era una leyenda familiar.  
  
» Lily y James nunca se habían llevado bien, desde la escuela, ya que James siempre se había creído superior al resto por su habilidad con la escoba y vivía presumiendo de ello, y para el colmo de Lily ambos eran vecinos; Lily había encontrado a James muy cambiado desde que 'fall' en sus sueños con las ligas mayores, parecía que James había bajado de su nube de fantasía y puesto los pies sobre la tierra, madurando con el golpe recibido.  
  
- Potter, guarda mi escoba- le ordenó Lily cuando regreso de su paseo diario...  
  
_- ¡Alto!- interrumpió Sirius sobresaltando al narrador y sus oyente.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Sirius?- interrogo Dumbledore.  
  
- ¿Cómo es eso de que Evans, digo Lily, va a mandar a James, y eso de que falló en las ligas mayores? Eso no es posible- Sirius se había sentado para reclamar.  
  
- ¿Me dejaras seguir contando la historia o prefieres que te lea el libro muggle?  
  
- Mmnnn...... Esta bien, siga.- respondió Sirius reacomodándose en su Remus- almohada.  
  
- Bien, ¿Dónde quede?... Ah sí...  
  
_» - Potter, guarda mi escoba- le ordenó Lily cuando regreso de su paseo diario  
  
- Como guste- le respondió James  
  
- Potter, llena esta cubeta con agua- le ordenó en otra ocasión la pelirroja desde el patio de su casa al de la casa de James que se encontraban conectados.  
  
- Como guste- respondió el aludido.  
_  
_» "Como guste", era lo único que James era capaz de contestar, hasta que Lily se sorprendió al darse cuenta, por fin, de que en realidad "como guste" quería decir "te amo", y se sorprendió mas al descubrir que ella también le amaba.  
_  
- Bastante dura de cabeza que salió esta chica ¿no?- Sirius volvía a interrumpir- Aunque, yo siempre dije que James tenía problemas de expresión cuando de Lily se trataba.  
  
- ¿Alguna otra opinión Sr. Black?  
  
- No direc, puede seguir.  
  
_» - Potter,- le llamó desde la cocina de a lo que James se asomó a la puerta trasera de la casa, que estaba en la cocina (la puerta)- Pásame esa jarra... por favor.  
  
- Como guste- dijo él tomando la jarra que estaba sobre la cabeza de la chica quedando muy junto de ella, Lily al levantar la cabeza quedo mirando al joven de ojos avellanas dándose a entender que con sus mandatos le quería decir "también te amo"...  
_  
- Y después dicen que soy yo el de los problemas de comunicación- comento Sirius siendo pasado olímpicamente de un fastidiado Dumbledore.  
  
_» Cuando había pasado ya bastante tiempo de noviazgo entre Lily y James, este creyó que ya era el momento oportuno para pedirle que fuera su esposa a la mujer que tanto amaba; pero no podrían vivir bien mucho tiempo con lo que James ganaba en los establos y las clases, él quería que Lily tuviera lo mejor y que no tuviera que trabajar como lo hacían otras mujeres.  
_  
_»Después de pasar esa noche en vela James decidió que debía buscar suerte en otra parte; había planificado viajar fuera del reino en busca de la reconstrucción de la fortuna que poseyó su apellido, volvería con los bolsillos llenos de oro, se casaría con Lily y viviría con ella y la familia que tuvieran cómodamente por el resto de sus vidas; para ello debía embarcarse a la aventura de lo desconocido, y mientras más rápido lo hiciera, antes podría regresar para casarse con su amada; así se lo comunico a Lily a la mañana siguiente.  
  
» A pesar de las protestas de la pelirroja y los intentos para que James no se marchara, él de todas formas se fue en el barco de un viejo amigo de la familia unos días después; la oji-verde tenía una mala corazonada respecto a lo planeado por James, pero este la calmo diciendo que todo estaría bien, que no pasaría nada malo y que pronto regresaría por ella.  
  
» Tres semanas después de la partida de James llegó la noticia al pueblo de Gryffindor que el "Vuela Pluma", barco en el que viajaba el prometido de Lily, había sido atacado por el "Temible Pirata Roberts", el terror de los mares. Era sabido que cuando el "Temible Pirata Roberts" atacaba no dejaba sobrevivientes.  
_  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE JAMES ESTA MUERTO!!!- grito Sirius sentándose con cara de horror- ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE HISTORIA ES ESTA?! ¡¿UNA DE TERROR?! ¡¡JAMES NO PUEDE MORIR, ES EL HÉROE, EL DOBLE DE LILY, NO SERÍA JUSTO!!!  
  
- ¿Y quién te dijo que la historia era justa, o basada en la realidad?- dijo con una calma que se hacía desesperante Dumbledore.  
  
- Profesor, este... podría seguir que... - Remus señalo con la cabeza el bulto en los brazos de Dumbledore que comenzaba a moverse amenazando con otro llanto-... parece que también quiere seguir escuchando el cuento. Y tú, Sirius, silencio o te va a pesar. ¬¬  
  
- Ok... - dijo el aludido reacomodándose en su Remus- almohada.  
  
_» Al enterase de la noticia, Lily quedó helada, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos en ese mismo momento, sentía como si se hundiera en un abismo sin fondo, muy oscuro y profundo, sin hallar la manera de salir. Se encerró en su casa a llorar mientras deseaba morir para estar nuevamente junto a su amado.  
  
- Nunca más volveré a amar- se prometió a ella misma..._

_

* * *

_Y AQUÍ QUEDA ESTE CAPÍTULO, EL PROXIMO SERA AL GO MÁS CORTO, PERO PUBLICADO CON PRONTITUD 

NO VAN A DECIR QUE NO ME DEMORE POCO EN PUBLICAR :P

Respondiendo a los reviews......

**Syringen:** me gusta que te haya gustado la historia, y creeme, también espero que sigas leyendo y me mandas uno que otro reviews...

**Vaina:** la gracia era que tuviera algo de divertido... no crees?; aqui te va el segundo capitulo, y espero que siguas con ganas de leer el 3 y el 4 también.

**Maxie-chang:** me alegra que te haya gustado y te hayas reído; aqui se sabe un pokitito mas de la historia y continue prontito... espero que sigas leyendo

**Sara Fenix Black:** pues fijate que......SI esa era la historia jeje, asi que creo que....HAS ADIVINADO! y de premio te llevas... la publicación del 2 capítulo... jeje, no sé que más darte de premio u.u' .... a mi también me encanta la historia, de echo, viendo la película me llego esta alocada idea y... taran! aki esta.... espero te guste mi adaptación, me costo un poco empezar, pero el resto ya lo tenía casi definido, era la parte del abuelo la que no me quedaba, y de pronto recibí la iluminacion divina y ya sabes el resto... creo que ya estoy desvariando, asi que espero que te guste tu 'premio' y me dejes un reviews, si no es mucha la molestia : P .

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO.....

besos y agradecimientos...

n.n Argie.


	3. La Princesa Lilian

HOLAS!!!

jejeje.....aki estoy nuevamente con untercer chap de esta emocionante historia.... quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me han mandado, me emcionaron mucho y termine de escribir este chap hace dias, sólo que no podia publicar por falta de tiempo, pero ahora se me vienen las vacaciones de invierno y podre pasar por aki mas tiempo.........respondere todos los reviews al final de este chap.....

**Disclaimer:** esta historia no es, bla, bla.... los personajes son de rowling, mas bla bla.....y ud saben el resto.....

sin mas demora.....el chap 3.............

* * *

Capítulo 3 "La Princesa Lilian"  
  
_» Tres años pasaron desde la muerte de James.  
  
»Un día el príncipe heredero al trono dio un gran anunció en la plaza central desde el balcón del castillo.  
  
- Hoy mi querido pueblo- dijo el príncipe...  
_  
- ¿Cómo se llamaba el príncipe?- pregunto Sirius  
  
- Ah...? pues... Nunca se llevaron bien con el Sr. Snape ¿Verdad?- negación por ambos lados mientras Remus agachaba su cara- Pues bien...  
  
_»... dijo el príncipe Lucius Malfoy...  
_  
- ¡Alto! ¿Cómo que Malfoy príncipe? Eso no es posible, profe, Ud. se equivoco.  
  
- ¿Me deja contar la historia Sr. Black?- Dumbledore alzó las cejas.  
  
- Ok...  
  
_» - Es un gran día- continuo el príncipe- La mujer a la cual he elegido como mi esposa fue plebeya como ustedes, y de origen muggle, ahora que ella será mi esposa y es noble, además de una magnífica bruja ¡Quiero presentarles a la princesa Lilian Evans!  
  
» Lily salió del interior del castillo al balcón, para ir junto al príncipe, estaba pálida y muy delgada, pero aun así seguía muy hermosa, el príncipe al verla acerarse a él la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él mientras que el pueblo aplaudía y ella le saludaba con una sonrisa que si se miraba con atención resultaba melancólica.  
_  
- ¿Pasa algo Sirius?- pregunto el director mirando al mencionado  
  
- O.ô ...Li....Lily ?- pregunto atónito un pálido Sirius  
  
- Creo que callo en Shock; será mejor que continúe profesor- opinó Remus sin tomar gran importancia del estado de su amigo, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sus reacciones.  
  
_» Lily no quería al príncipe, y se lo había hecho saber; él le había dicho que con el tiempo ella aprendería a quererle, que eso no importaba por ahora. Lily sólo encontraba consuelo a su muerto corazón y a la tediosa vida del castillo en sus paseos diarios en escoba, era lo único que parecía devolvrele una pequeña chispa de brillo a sus opacados ojos, y la hacía sentir libre nuevamente.  
  
» Un día, cuando Lily daba su paseo diario por el bosque, en medio de este, por un pequeño sendero casi invisible, vio a 2 personas que le hacían señas, ella se detuvo y bajo de la escoba.  
_  
_- Disculpe las molestias señorita.- le dijo uno _( Dumbledore: que el Sr. Pettigrew me perdone)_ bajito y rubio  
_  
-¿Pete?- pregunto Sirius sentado en la cama, con el efecto del Shock se había olvidado que estaba en una Remus-almohada (NA: creo que tu no habrías olvidado Sara....... ni yo tampoco)  
  
_» Junto a él había otra persona alta de cabello entre castaño y rubio cenizo....  
_  
-¿Remus?- dedujo nuevamente Sirius a lo que Dumbledore afirmo con la cabeza  
  
_» - Somos viajeros y temo que nos hemos perdido ¿Habrá algún pueblo, aldea o villa cercanos?- preguntó Peter  
  
- No hay nada ha varios kilómetros- respondió Lily  
  
- Perfecto- comentó el rubio dibujándosele una malvada sonrisa en el rostro_ (NA: si que le quedo bien el papel a la ratita.....para los que conozcan la historia ¿no creen que el final es ideal para el personaje? : D )  
  
_-¿Por qué...?- pregunto dudosa la chica de la escoba  
  
- Porque nadie la oirá gritar.  
  
»Remus se acerco a Lily y tomo ambas muñecas con una mano, mientras que la otra la paso por la nuca, apretándola hasta que Lily quedo inconsciente ahogando un grito.  
  
- Perfecto, llévala- ordenó Peter  
  
» Remus cargo a Lily cuidadosamente entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar detrás e Peter........_

* * *

A LILY LA HAN SECUESTRADO Y ESTE CHAP A TERMINADO......

se que es un poco corto, pero el cuarto es mas largo....promesa.......despues del 4 se viene mas accion y un personaje muy misterioso aparecera......pero no los molesto mas con adelanto..... si quieren que esta historia continue solo deben dejar un review, tambien asi si quieren criticar, chismosear, dar de tomatasos, mandar amenasas de muerte, etc, eso si no acepto ni piedras ni ladrillo.......

**Seccion Especial**.......... Respondiendo reviews.......

**Maxie-Chan:** espero que este chap te refresque aun mas la memoria, y a ver si con esta historia te aprendes el cuento completo......me gusta que te guste, y espero que no te deje de gustar

**Katherin Diethel y Diego:** sip, james esta muerto, será dificil de admitir pero es la cruda realidad, ademas yo no dije que este fuera un cuento de hadas o si? y james ya no tiene escoba.....la verdad, al principio solo esperaba los reviws para seguirle, pero ahora, solo espero que me alcance el tiempo.....espero sigas leyendo y me dejas otro review

**Syringen:** la verdad es una película donde dice basada en la historia de....., pero yo no encontre el libro en la biblioteca, aunque la biblioteca es un poquito pequeña.......a mi tb me encantan los comentarios de Sirius, al fin y al cabo es Sirius no?...... pues la verdad... algo asi como dijiste va la historia, asi que creo que te la sabes a medias n.n

**Sara Fénix Black:** a mi tb me encanta la peli, aunque a mi ya no me dicen nada por verla tan seguido.....HAS ADIVIDANO!! otra ves, sip, sera iñigo montoya, creo que le queda bien tu no?...si sigues asi, adivinandome la historia me dejaras sin sorpresas -.-''.......para ser exacta, la primera ves que supe de esta historia, me la conto una amiga hasta antes de donde la ves tu, despues la pille en la tv desde este chap, pero mi mama mela trajo de regalo y la pude ver completa, jeje n.n.......creeme que no eres la única que lo ama, Sirius es del pueblo...... y quien no le tiene paiencia, si es Sirius..... ademas casi todas mis amigas quieren una remus- almohada, solo que aun no sé donde las venden......por ultimo sip, si tengo msn te lo doy?....quepreguntas estas, claro que te lo doy, es... ..... espero te guste este chp y me dejes mas reviews....

**Monalex Potter:** debo revisar el video y te doy el autor, solo que ultimamente estoy un poco atareada, pero te dare el autor el proximo chap ok?, aunque yo no pude encontrar el libro..... no se cuando la pasen por la tv (la chilena eso si, y sin cable) es que yo tengo el video y la 1° ves que la vi la pille de pasada hace mucho tiempo........ y continue escribiendo, espero que este chap te guste y me dejas otro review ok?

esos son todos los reviews, gracias a todas por ellos, se los agradesco de corazón y espero que despues de este chap les siga gustando la historia y me puedan dejar algun review...

Besos a todos y gracias

Argie.....


	4. Sirius, Remus y Peter

HOLASSS!!!!

he regresado con el cuarto capitulo de esta entretenida historia, la que dedico especialmente a los que me han dejado reviews, a mis amigas Pady, Lunática (o moony-loony), DD (o Wormty, verción mejorada n.n) y Romy.....

gracias por sus reviews, los contestare al final del chap, y espero que este capitulo les guste y que me sigan dejando reviews......

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer no son de mi, si no de Rowling, que debe estar reviviendo a siri-boy en este momento o si no..... olvidandonos de amenazas, esta historia tanpoco es mia, es de una pelicula con el mismo nombre, yo solo hago la adaptacion y los comentarios intermedios...n.n....asi que, no me demanden quieren, que mi abogado se fue de vacaciones a cancun u.u.........

Y sin mas demora, aki les va la historia......

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

** "Sirius, Remus y Peter"  
**  
- ¬¬- Sirius  
  
-¿Por qué me miras así?- Remus O.ò   
  
- ¬¬- ahora Sirius negaba con la cabeza  
  
- ó.ò Sirius, no mires así que no he hecho nada  
  
- ¬¬' ¿Cómo pudiste secuestrarla? malvado  
  
- Sirius, es un cuento, yo no he secuestrado a nadie ú.ù   
  
- Dada- balbuceaba Harry invitando a Dumbledore a seguir tirándole de lo que tenía mas cerca, la barba.  
  
- Jajajaja- rió el mas viejo de los presentes- Chicos, ya déjenlo que Harry quiere que siga.  
  
- Tiene razón Dumbly, continúe ¿Qué paso después de que Lupin (Remus: Oye!) secuestró a la traidora Lily?- dijo Sirius mirando de reojo a Remus ¬¬'; este último puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
_» Lily se encontraba sentada dentro de una barcaza, un barco más pequeño de lo usual, con un sólo mástil donde hay una gran vela; estaba atada de manos y con una mordaza en la boca, sentada en un rincón de la embarcación; la barcaza estaba en la orilla de una desembocadura y sus dueños, los secuestradores estaban en la orilla con la escoba de Lily; Remus_ (Sirius: ¬¬')_ sostenía la escoba mientras Peter enredaba trocitos de una túnica- uniforme café opaco entre las ramitas.  
  
-¿Para qué haces eso Pete?- pregunto un hombre alto detrás del mencionado mirando el trabajo realizado.  
  
-¿Acaso eres idiota Sirius?_ (Sirius: Ô.Ô; Remus: JA! n.n) _– dijo Peter- Esta tela es de los uniformes que usan los Aurors (entiéndase por el ejercito) de Durmstrang.  
  
-¿Quién es Durmstrang?- pregunto Remus  
  
- La nación al otro lado del gran lago, los enemigos eternos de Hogwarts.- Peter le lanzó un hechizo a la escoba y le ordenó a Remus soltarla, esta salió volando como llevada por el viento de un temporal.  
  
» Sirius y Remus subieron al bote mientras Peter se había quedado atrás viendo el viaje de la escoba, después se dirigió camino a la barcaza narrando entusiasmado el plan:  
  
- La escoba llegara al castillo, cuando el príncipe vea la tela sospechara que el reino Durmstrang secuestro a su amada; cuando encuentre su cadáver en la frontera de Durmstrang, sus sospechas serán confirmadas- termino satisfecho de si mismo Peter con una malévola sonrisa recargándose en la amura, (_ NA: o la orilla del bote, para los que no conozcan el termino....n.n' )  
  
_- Nunca dijiste que mataríamos personas- le recrimino Remus mirándolo rencoroso por no insinuarle ese "pequeño detalle"  
  
- Te contrate para iniciar una guerra, es un trabajo de prestigio y ... una tradición muy larga y gloriosa  
  
- No considero que sea correcto asesinar a una chica inocente- argumento Remus_ (Sirius: ¬¬)  
  
_-¿ Me estoy volviendo demente o la palabra "considerar" salió de tus labios?- Peter se enfado y apuntaba a Remus con el dedo amenazantemente, aunque debía dar disimulados saltos y pararse de puntillas para alcanzarle, ya que Remus era mucho mas alto que él, y Peter... digamos que con suerte alcanzaba el 1.50 mt...  
_  
- Jajaja...- rió Sirius- Eso si que es cierto, aunque no logro imaginarme a Peter tan malo malvado, pero yo de ser Lily, primero muerto a casarme con un idiota como Malfoy, así que ¡Gracias Peter!  
  
-¿Terminaste?- pregunto Dumbledore con las cejas arqueadas.  
  
- Sip, ya hice mi interrupción, puede continuar....  
  
_» - No te contrate para "considerar", lobo con rabia  
_  
- Lo siento Remus, pero debía ser algo ofensivo- se disculpo Dumbledore  
  
- Descuide profesor, yo entiendo ; - ;  
  
_» - Yo estoy de acuerdo con Remus- opino Sirius al rescate de su amigo por mal genio de Peter, soltando la última amarra, lo que puso el barco en marcha.  
  
- Ah! El borracho ha hablado- soltó Peter; Sirius había logrado su objetivo, que Peter soltara su ira con él desviando su atención de Remus- Lo que a ella le pase no te importa realmente, yo voy a matarla- Peter seguía a Sirius por el barco, hasta llegar a la popa, ya que Sirius trataba de distraer su atención en otra cosa, tenía practica en ello.  
_  
- Gracias por recordarlo profe n.n'   
  
_» -¡Y no olvides! ¡JAMAS OLVIDES ESTO! ¡Cuando te encontré estabas tan ebrio que ni siquiera podías comprar fire whisky! _(NA: whisky de fuego, creo que se escribe así...)_- Peter se dio vuelta y fue hacia Remus que estaba en la parte media del barco, mientras se acercaba iba mirando hacia mas hacia arriba- ...¡ Y tú, solitario, sin cerebro, indefenso, sin esperanzas! ¿Quieres acaso que te regrese a la pocilga donde te encontré? ¡Desempleado de Transilvania!- con esto Peter se fue a rabiar con la otra punta de la barcaza, pasando frente a la princesa le miraba incrédula.  
  
» Sirius se acerco a Remus olvidando el trabajo realiza con el cual trato de distraerse momentos antes; él estaba acostumbrado a las idas de lengua que tenía Peter cuando se enojaba, pero no le gustaba ver el brillo melancólico que se posaba en los ojos de Remus cuando recordaba su vida pasada. Paso su vista donde estaba la princesa y la noto triste, algo le decía que no era por todo este asunto del secuestro, que había algo mas detrás de esa tristeza. Volvió a mirar a Remus.  
  
- Peter... es... nervioso- dijo lento y sonoro para que Remus captara el mensaje, quien comprendió al instante.  
  
- Nervioso, nervioso...- murmuró Remus para sí formando una ligera sonrisa que se fue ampliando-... creo que tiene el carácter de un oso.  
  
-¿Tal ves sólo perdió la calma?- volvió a decir Sirius de la misma forma, sólo que un poco más rápido y con una sonrisa.  
  
- Yo creo que no tiene... alma- ambos rieron _(NA: eso yo también lo creo... )_. Sirius volvió a mirar a Lily y la descubrió riéndose ella también.  
  
- Tienes el don de la rima- celebró Sirius encogiéndose de hombros  
  
- Sí, sí, como mi prima  
  
- ¡YA BASTA! – grito Peter desde su parte del barco mientras este se alejaba de la orilla _(NA: a mi me da que ese sólo quiere amargarle la vida a la gente.... rata maldita, ya veras como te dejare al final...... Ups! Se me salió... jeje.... mejor volvamos a la historia....)  
  
_- Remus ¿Hay rocas al frente?- pregunto Sirius.  
  
- Si las hay, lo tendrás presente  
  
- ¡Ya basta de rimas!- grito Peter nuevamente- ¡Hablo en serio!  
  
- Tu furor en un misterio  
  
» Peter dio un grito de impotencia al no poder competir contra ellos....

* * *

_

_ FIN.......DE ESTE CHAPS_

que ocurrira con la princesa? Peter matara a Lily? Sirius dejara de mirar con mala cara a Remus? Por qué Peter es tan gruñon, tendra ulceras o ke? les ha gustado este chap? no esta muy corto? Malfoy rescatara a su "amada"? realmente Malfoy sera un oxigenado? Rowling revivira la hermoso y perfecto de Sirius? Dumbledore sera afeitado? Harry se quedara dormido? podre encontrar una Remus-almohada, o sirius-almohada o jamsie-almohada para mi? me dejaran muchos reviews? Por qué existimos? A dónde vamos?

espero resolver algunas de esas dudas o dejar de pensar tonteras y ponerme a escribir, ustedes que opinan?......

**Y ahora la sección que mas me gusta n.n............ _Respondiendo reviews:_**

**sara fenix black: **creo que has insinuado un par de veces que te gusta esta historia, no estoy segura u.u.....supongo que en este chap te des cuenta de los roles de Remus y Peter, aunque te dare una pista....te suenan los nombres de Fesik y Vizzini?....... la verdad es que Lily con Malfoy es fuerte hasta para mi, me costo encontrar quien tomaria el papel del principe, que para serte sincera, cuando pense en Lucius tone que le encajaba a la perfección, en especial como acaba....jeje.....ya descubriras quien sera snape, y no trates de averiguarlo que me dejas sin sorpresas después ¬¬'........creeme, sirius es el favorito de muchas, incluyendome, aunque no me gusto mucho como se veia en la peli, me lo imaginaba mas....no sé...un poco mas distinto....pero bueno, en este chap sirius hace su espectacular debut!............se que el chap anterior fue un POCO corto, pero es mas bien un capitulo explicativo, es decir, donde se explica lo que pasa después de la muerte de jamsie, ademas este chap es mas largo, y ya estoy terminado con el 5 chap..... me alegra mucho, pero MUCHO, que te guste esta historia, y espero sigas leyendo, tratare de demorarme lo menos posible, pero la imaginació me llega en clases o cuando estoy acostada, y ahora estoy en vacaciones de invierno y mi mama me quito las linternas para que no escribiera o leyera a las tantas de la noche "porque daña mi vista" ¬¬'', asi que es posible que me demore un poco, pero no desaparecere mucho, asi que no temais, que continuare.....besos y nos vemos, byes....

**Syringen: **bueno, sherlok holmes moderno, tienes un gran poder deductivo.....la verdad, ami tambien me encantan las historias princesas y hadas, pero mas me gustan las historias de epocas antiguas, de damas y caballeros, de galanteria, y grandes vestidos.....ya paresco don quijote..... aunque lo que mas me gusta son las novelas romanticas, durante el verano cogi lo primero que pille y era una novela, despues no pude parar de leer romances, me dio fuerte......en este chap sale sirius, y sale como personaje mas que como comentarista / inerrumpista oficial...... que gusto que te guste, y espero que sigas dejando tus reviews, asi yo seguire dejando los chap con mas entusiasmo......besos, chaitos....

**Vaina:** pues sirius es el unico y maravilloso iñigo montoya, el espadachín.... cuando veía la pelicula aparecio vizzini, pense inmediatamente en esa rata askerosa!!.... digo...en peter.....jeje.... bueno, aki esta el cuarto chap y espero te guste y dejes un review..... besos, chaus.....

**revitaa 199:** Que alegria que te guste, aunque no es relevante que hayas visto la peli, ya que asi te pillo mas de sorpresa...... como dejaste review debo continuar, y asi fue, aki esta el chap y espero te guste......besos, adios....

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS....y dejen más ¿siiii? POR FISSS!!!!!

BESOS, Y HASTA OTRA OCASI"N

AU- REVOIR......

Argie n.n


	5. Las Anguilas Chillonas

****

HOLAS!!!!!

he regresado nuevamente y me he dignado a continuar....

Notaran que este capitulo es mas largo que los ultimos, y espero les guste...aunque no he comenzado con el siguiente, tratare de traerlo lo antes posible... es que esta semana se me ha hecho un poco corta, el miercoles reunion de amigas, el viernes a pagar cuentas, y unas cuantas cosas mas que no me dejan mucho tiempo para concentrarme en mi musa.....

Gracias por la gran cantidad de reviews que recibí, cuando el correo decia 20 nuevos jamas me imagine que todos eran de reviews...se imaginaran mi sorpresa y el grito que di.....me gane una buena regañina, pero por todos los reviews que me han llegado hasta ahora, lo vale.....

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que puedan reconocer no es mio, es de una mente superior que escribio antes la idea y ahora esta nadando en dinero.....

Y sin mas que decir, la historia puede decir.....

**

* * *

**

**capitulo 5**

**Las Anguilas Chillonas**

_»Era ya de noche, y la barcaza en la que iba Lily secuestrada, navegaba tranquilamente por el lago de las anguilas chillonas. Sirius estaba sentado en la popa del barco y miraba hacia atrás cada cierto tiempo, acción que le disgustaba a Peter.  
  
»-¿Qué te pasa Sirius? Deja de mirar atrás- le riño Peter  
  
- Quiero estar seguro de que no nos sigues._  
  
- Precavido como siempre- interrumpió el verdadero Sirius.  
  
- No creo que se trate de tu verdadero "yo", recuerda que es un personaje de cuento, es decir, eres tu mejorado- se burlo Remus  
  
- No pedí tu opinión Lupin, ¬¬- le dijo Sirius  
  
-¿Aun no se te pasa el enojo conmigo?  
  
- Yo no estoy enojado, tu sólo hacías lo que el gruñón Peter te mandaba, secuestrar a la traidora... ¬¬  
  
-¡Que alegría que lo entiendas!- dijo irónico Remus  
  
- Chicos ¿Me dejaran seguir con el cuento o lo dejamos hasta aquí?  
  
- Siga profesor- dijeron ambos a la vez  
  
_» - Eso sería inconcebible, nadie sabe lo que hicimos, así que tranquilízate ¿Quieres?- le dijo Peter tratando de usar palabras difíciles, seguro de que nadie mas las podía entender_ (NA: ni él sabe lo que significa "inconcebible"..... por cierto ¿han visto por ahí mi diccionario?...n.n...)  
  
_- Crea lo que crea, lo atraparan, ya lo verá; el príncipe hará que los cuelguen- dijo Lily que estaba atada de manos, aunque movía disimuladamente las manos soltando sus amarras discretamente.  
  
- Por todos los cuellos que se encuentran en este barco, debería preocuparse por el suyo, alteza- rió, dándole énfasis irónico a la última palabra, el más bajito del grupo, mientras Lily volteaba la vista a la proa, viendo como Remus estaba detrás del mástil, fuera de la vista de Peter, leyendo un libro- Deja de hacer eso- le ordenó Peter a Sirius nuevamente- Debes calmarte, llegaremos a los peñascos de la locura por la mañana, ya pronto todo esto acabara.  
  
-¿Estas seguro de que no nos sigue nadie?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
- Sí, ya te lo dije, eso sería absoluta y completamente inconcebible- respondió Peter muy seguro acomodándose para pegar el ojo un rato.  
  
-¿Estas seguro?- insistió Sirius mirando de soslayo atrás  
  
- Sí, estoy seguro- respondió Peter.  
  
-¿Estas muy seguro?- insistió otra ves Sirius sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás  
  
- Seguro- murmuro Peter  
  
-¿!00% seguro?  
  
- Sí, lo estoy  
  
- Bien- Sirius se encogió de hombros  
  
- De casualidad ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Peter  
  
- Porque acabo de ver hacia atrás y vi que un barco nos seguía, pero si estas seguro....  
  
-¡¿QUE?!- Peter se levanto de un salto y un poco mareado se dirigió rápidamente a la popa junto a Sirius que estaba de pie mirando la parte de camino que ya habían recorrido- Esto es inconcebible- a la barcaza la seguía otra barcaza un poco más pequeña, cosa que la hacía más fácil de manejar por una persona, a una distancia que se puede considerar prudente, en especial si el que va en la barcaza de atrás no quiere ser visto.  
_  
- Eso le pasa por no ponerle atención al gran Sirius- opino....adivinen quién.... Sirius  
  
- Que de grande sólo tiene el ego- murmuro Remus  
  
-¿Qué estas rumiando Lupin?- pregunto el "agredido"  
  
-¿Yo? Nada- respondió Remus con inocencia en el rostro  
  
_» - Tal vez sólo es un pescador que salió a dar una vuelta a la luz de la luna creciente, casi llena, en un lago que esta infestado de anguilas- supuso Peter creyéndose cada vez menos mientras Sirius lo miraba  
  
- Yo no lo creo....  
  
» ¡¡SPLASH!!  
  
» Sirius, Peter y Remus voltearon a ver al un lado del barco, el opuesto del que se encontraba Remus mirando la barcaza que según Peter "no los seguía", de donde provenía el ruido para saber que fue lo que salpicó el agua.  
  
» -¡La princesa!- Peter corrió como los otros dos al lugar del sonido, Lily nadaba a toda prisa alejándose del barco tratando de evitar el mirar atrás- Tú- Peter se dirigió a Sirius que estaba mas cerca de él- sálvala.  
  
- Yo no sé nadar- se defendió Sirius, Peter miró a Remus y antes de que pudiera decir algo Remus habl  
  
- Yo nado como perro- Remus hizo la mímica con las manos.  
  
-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡Bola de inútiles!- Peter se volteó hacia la princesa- yo que usted volvería, alteza, esta parte del lago esta llena de anguilas.  
  
» Un chillido que rompía los oídos, parecido, si es que no igual, al sonido que emiten las uñas mientras rasguñan un pizarrón, se escucho por el aire haciendo que Lily se detuviera en su intento de escape mirando a todos lados, algo se movía en el agua helada, Lily podía sentirlo deslizarse, algo alargado, como una serpiente marina, se deslizo cerca de ella chillando como la otra vez.  
  
» -¿Oye eso alteza? Son las anguilas chillonas- le dijo Peter con maldad- espere un momento, siempre hacen mas ruido cuando están a punto de comer carne humana- otra anguila pasó cerca de ella asustándola- vuelva ahora y le aseguro que no sufrirá ningún daño, oferta que no creo que reciba de las anguilas.  
  
» Otra anguila pasó por detrás de ella dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose a ella, Lily ahora si que estaba asustada, la anguila se acercaba, la cabeza de la criatura marina salió del agua abriendo su larga boca mostrando las mandíbulas con hileras de colmillos peligrosamente afilados, dispuestos a encerrar entre ellos la cabeza de la chica...  
_  
- La anguila no mata a Lily- se interrumpió Dumbledore  
  
-¿Perdón? ô.Ô- pregunto Sirius sin entender  
  
- Es que los veo un poco nerviosos- respondió Dumbledore mirando a Remus que tenía muy abrazada su almohada, la que si hubiera sido un ser vivo, en este minuto estaría de una tonalidad azul oscura; mientras que Sirius tenía los ojos abiertos, la mandíbula un poco tensa y sus manos entrelazas sobre su estomago muy apretadas, sin contar el hecho de no haber interrumpido a Dumbledore desde hace ya rato...  
  
- Eso no es cierto- dijo Sirius soltando sus manos y retomando la compostura, a la vez que Remus arreglaba la almohada que quería dejar salir algunas plumas por la fuerza del "abrazo"- ¿Profesor?  
  
- Sí, Sirius- dijo Dumbledore  
  
-¿Podría seguir?- Sirius n.n'  
  
- Lo pensare  
  
-¿Profesor?- n.n''  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¡SIGA YA!- Sirius puso cara de maniático peligroso recién escapado del manicomio.  
  
- De acuerdo, Sirius, pero no necesitas gritar- Dumbledore se rascaba su oído más afectado por el grito- Bien...  
  
_» -¿Oye eso alteza? Son las anguilas chillonas- le dijo Peter con maldad....  
  
_- Ya dijo esa parte- alegó Sirius exasperándose  
  
-¿Qué?- Dumbledore  
  
- Que eso ya lo dijo  
  
- Tienes razón, n.n', entonces....- Dumbledore penso un momento  
  
_» ... Lily estaba asustada, la anguila se acercaba, abrió la boca, mostró los colmillos dispuestos a encerrar entre ellos la cabeza de la chica... Un remo golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de la anguila cerrándole su boca de una forma un poco... bruta; una mano tomó el cuello del vestido de Lily y tiró de él subiéndola a la barcaza; Remus la había subido al bote con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba el remo con el que había golpeado a la criatura marina _(NA: que ironía, Remus con un remo... XD_.....). Peter se apresuro a juntar las manos de la chica para atarla nuevamente, mientras que Sirius comprobaba que no estuviera lastimada.  
  
» - Debo suponer que se considera valiente ¿no, alteza?- pregunto Peter dándole vueltas a la cuerda alrededor de las muñecas de Lily apretándola mas fuerte esta vez.  
  
- Sí, en comparación con los cobardes- le contesto Lily con cierto orgullo en su voz, lanzando una clara y directa mirada a Peter.  
_  
- Wow, vaya indirecta Peter- comentó Sirius burlándose del "no presente" personaje.  
  
- Peter no es cobarde.... no mucho- comentó Remus.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! Si tú nadas como perro Lupin  
  
- Y tú no sabes nadar, al menos yo la salve...  
  
- Pero es porque tú eres mas fuerte que yo Lupin, y yo veo si no tiene heridas- Sirius  
  
-¿Quieres dejar de decirme Lupin?- Remus estaba llegando a su tope  
  
- No, por secuestra-chicas, seguro qué haces con ellas pervertido- Sirius ¬¬'   
  
-¿Sabes qué? Me harte, me canse, no tengo porque tolerar tu....tu lo que sea, como llames a esa actitud tuya...¡Y te levantas de encima mío!- ahora si que Remus se le había agotado la paciencia  
  
- Pero....pero ó.ò ....  
  
- Pero nada Black, se necesita mucho trabajo para acabar con mi paciencia y ¿Adivina qué? Tú has ganado el premio, así que o te dejas de actuar como un crío pequeño o te levantas de encima mío.- ahora si que Remus estaba molesto.  
  
-¡Me levanto!- la testarudez de Sirius podía alcanzar límites inimaginados por cualquier ser vivo. Sirius se levantó de la cama y acomodó algunas almohadas y almohadones que tenía en un sillón, en el palo del dosel de la cama, frente a Dumbledore.- profesor- le dijo con solemnidad- es testigo de nuestra separación; ahora puede continuar con la historia.  
  
- Gracias- dijo aun incrédulo el director....

* * *

FIN!!!!!.......de este capitulo....... 

Ahora si que ha quedado la escoba....Cuanto durara la separacion Sirius/Remus? Qiuen es el que los sigue? A Peter le saldra una ulcera por tanto gritar? Dumbledore podra terminar la historia antes de la salida del sol? Lily se casara con Malfoy? Aparecera algun nuevo personaje en la trama? hay vida en otro planeta? habra algo mas saludable que pueda reemplazar el exkisito sabor del chocolate?

Algunas de estas respuestas estan en mi mano... y si las ataca la "Curiosithis Agudithis" y desean saber las respuesta que yo tengo.... solo deben deejar un lindo y precioso review....

y ahora, mi sección favorita....._Contestando Reviews:_

**Syringen:** Bueno, este chap es mas largo...espero te guste y siga igual de divertido...me demore un poco en seguir, pero tenía asuntos que arreglar en lo que es la vida social....la que yo lei, fue "lo que el viento se llevo" y creeme, si has visto la película, el libro es mucho mejor, es muy largo eso si, y el final no me gusta, pero me encanta como la autora hace su descripción, sabe los pensamientos de casi todos los personajes, menos del único del que queremos saber como piensa....otras muy sosas son las de corín tellado, todas con un lindo final feliz.....las de caballería no las he leido, pero el quijote lo termine cinco minutos antes de la prueba y se lo estaba leyendo a un grupo de vagos, en el que me incluyo -.-UU.....bueno, espero que este capitulo tb te guste y que dejes otro review.....

**raipotter:** Tocaya!! como estas? que gusto recibir un review tuyo, esto ya parece tratado, yo te dejo, tu me dejas...que enredo o.....bueno, espero este capitulo tb te guste, y que te dejes otro review.....

**Vaina:** no segui muy pronto que digamos....por cierto, cual es tu historia, a ver si en una de esas me paso por ahi.....cuando encuentre una remus almohada, te avisare después de haberme asegurado una....es que en cuanto les pase el dato, de seguro se agotan en cosa de minutos....bueno, como ya actualice, ahora te toca a ti dejar un review......

**Cristie:** Me uno contigo para el homicidio.... desgraciadamente peter tenía que entrar en esta historia, a quien mas le kedaria ese papel? paro no os preocupeis, que ya descubriras porque especificamente lo puse a el en el Rol.....por los merodeadores caulquiera haría milagros, pero de hay a seguir estudiando matemáticas.....abria que pensarlo......bonitas ecuaciones.....desgraciadamente no entendi -.-'...... y si lily acepto casarse con malfoy, hay yo ya no sé que tornillo se le safo.......besos, y espero dejes otro review, sin matematicas si?.....

**ruki evans:** ahora si que quedaras mas intrigada =)......que alegria que te haya gustado, y ya continue para que puedas seguir leyendo......y para que sigas dejando review.......

**Herm25:** espero te guste el final de este capitulo tb.....y que la historia te siga gustando....besos ydeja otro review.....por favor.....

**elenita poter:** creo que te me haces familiar.....ah, la quejica caprichuda!, sip, ya me acorde.....lei tu otro review, y ya respondí tus preguntas....que gusto que te gusten mis ff, creo que debo escribir bien para recibir no sólo uno, sino dos reviews de tu parte....gracias n.n.....espero te siga gustando y dejes otro reviewcito....quejica caprichuda......

**revitaa199:** creo que si has mencionado el que te gusta....de uq elily se escapa, pes ya has visto de que lo intento, pero james no podra salvarla, recuerda que el pobre se murio.... eso si alguien llegara al rescate....no se me había ocurrido la remsy- silla....jajaja XD, que ingeniosa, ya quisiera yo una..... bueno, aqui esta el siguiente, y para mi propia decepcion....la remus- almohada se acabo ; - ;.... bueno, besos, y deja otro review.....

**sara fenix black:** Hola chica, como estas?....no falta mucho para la aparicion del temible pirata roberts....supongo que este capitulo te debe dar alguna pista....en el proximo capitulo ya tendras mas claro el rol de snape.....veras que en este capitulo los reclamos de sirius tienen mayores consecuencias.....ya estoy comenzando el 6°...tengo la idea en mi cabecita, solo me falta escribirla, es que tengo la cabeza con muchas cosas......Sé que lo de lucius es fuerte, para kien no?....la verdad, es uqe sabemos tan poco de la vida personal de Lily, que se le podrian atribuir distintas parejas, aunque tengo metido entre ceja y ceja que debio haber existido alguna relacion Lily/Snape, lo creo por el odio de Snape hacia James, asi estaria mas justificado.....creo que conosco la historia tuya de Sirius/Lily, sera esa en la que te demoraste como 3 MESES en actualizar?....y la relacion con Remus, yo tenía mis dudas, pero después de la peli tengo mas bien mis deducciones.....y las de Voldemort que he leído, me calzan muy bien con la realidad que sabemos, en especial el intento de voldy por no matarla......respecto a mis pregunta, no tendre clase de filosofia hasta dentro de 1 año mas -.-', asi que tendre que quedarme con la duda.....al parecer hasta aqui llego la Remus-almohada..... lo hice con el dolor de mi corazón... ; - ;.....aunque devería mandar el projecto a los de la Warner, me ganaría algun dinero para pagar la cuenta de internet -.-'''.....bueno chica, me voy, espero otro de tus reviews.....pero trata de que el proximo no sea un testamento, es que creo que con este mensaje te has emocionado.....Besos......

Y AHORA ME DESPIDO CON LA ESPERANZA DE RECIBIR ALGUNO DE SUS REVIEWS......

Besos y Abrasos......

Argie.......


	6. Los Peñascos de la Locura

**Lo siento, Lo siento,**

**Lo siento, Lo siento,Lo siento, Lo siento,Lo siento, Lo siento,Lo siento, Lo siento,Lo siento, Lo siento,Lo siento, Lo siento,Lo siento, Lo siento,Lo siento, Lo siento,Lo siento, Lo siento,Lo siento, Lo siento,Lo siento, Lo siento,Lo siento, Lo siento,Lo siento, Lo siento...**

Lamento la tardansa, en serio, aunk no me crean, lo siento de verdad, verdaderamente...se que ha pasado mucho desde mi ultima actualizacion, unos siete meses mas o menos, pero tengo una buea explicacion... en agosto, que fue cuando iba a actualizar, fue el mes de las desgracias, cuando no fue la destruccion de mis lentes, fue mi abuelo que terminoen el hospital... al final llego octubre, cuando empece a hacer malabares con las notas paratener una grata navidad, noviembre, mes de examenes junto con diciembre, ahi se acabo el cole y aki llego el verano, pero ahora venia la hora de la navidad y año nuevo,asi queel tiempo fue poco, y en enero, cuando ya creia que mi musa estaba volviendo y habia arreglado el compu, pork estaba de tarado, le dan vacacones a mi mama ynos fuimosa la playa... y ahora, cuando ya tenia hasta animos de escribir, se rompio el teclado, aunk fucionaba las teclas se kedaban pegadas o no funcionaban, asi que cada ves que salia miraba las vitrinas para encontrar un teclado que me gustara... soy de gustos excentricos, pero encontre uno exelente...asi k espero no volverme a retrasar mas, y espero que el chapi les guste...

la verdad es que esto y lo sobrayadolo tengo aki desde febrero, listo para publicar, crei que se habri perdido ya que hace unas semanas reformatee el compu y perdi varios archivos, de echo tuve que reinstalar casi todos los programas de nuevo, desde el modem has el MSN, y hoy de mera cotilla que soy me meti por aki y lo encontre, tenia la esperanza e publicar dos o tres chap juntos, el 23 de febrero lo tenia especialmente recervado para escribir, pero el destino se interpuso otra vez y me mando al hospital de urgencia con apendicitis...me perdi la pirmera semana de cole y a los profes se les ocurrio pasar materia nueva ¿que clase de maestro pasa materia el primer dia! pues los mios, y entre ponerme al dia, leerme dos libros al mes para castellano, pasar las pruebas de nivel (¡ke terminaron hoy!) e intentar explicarles algo a mis amigas para terminar inventando sstemas de ayuda para pruebas, pues que asta hoy he tenido libre y he querido aprovechar para pulicar... si es que aun hay alguien por ahi que lea, espero que si y que esten MMUYYY enojadas/os con moi, fue sin mera intencion, de verdad (cara de gato con botas) escribire el proximo chap lo antes posible y lo publicare inmediatamente trato?

ahora no respondere review, espero comprendan y aun sigan por ahi para leer este chap.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Los Peñascos de la Locura**

_» La barcaza en la que viajan los secuestradores con la princesa, navegaba por el gran lago, atrás de ella se podía ver otra embarcación más pequeña, lo que hacia más fácil el ser navegada por una sola persona._

_» ¡Miren- grito Sirius desde la popa- Ya nos sigue de cerca- no dejaba de mirar al barco de atrás mientras jalaba la cuerda de la vela para así alcanzar mas rapidez con ayuda del viento¿Me pregunto si esta usando el mismo viento que nosotros- susurro para él mismo_

_- No importa quién sea, llegará muy tarde- dijo Peter entre dientes mirando hacia delante, mientras que Remus cuidaba de la princesa que, como Sirius, miraba al "perseguidor"¡AHI! – grito de pronto Peter señalando hacia delante de la embarcación con el dedo índice¡Los peñascos de la locura! _(NA¡MI CASA!... y la de muchas otras n.n'' )_ –todos los ocupantes del barco miraron al lugar que Peter indicaba, un acantilado de unos 30 mts de altura mas o menos, como una gruesa pared echa de rocas _( también llamada "farellón costero")_, a la que la barcaza se acercaba¡RAPIDO! Mueve esa cosa- le ordenó a Remus sacándolo de su ensimismamiento¡Y esa otra cosa¡MUEVELA- ahora el grito fue dirigido a Sirius._

_» El barco se acercó hasta quedar junto a los peñascos, deteniéndose en un improvisado puerto de piedra, en el que Remus descendió rápidamente del barco bajando a Lily detrás de él, mientras que Peter hablaba tan rápido y chillón por los nervios que su voz se asemejaba a la de las ratas._

- Que ironía- interrumpió... para que lo digo si ya los saben

¿Por qué lo dices Sirius- le pregunto curioso el director ( hay que recordar que Dumbly no sabe que los chico son animagos hasta que Harry va en 3...)

- Por nada director, no le haga caso, ya esta delirando- respondió a toda velocidad Remus mirando a Sirius en forma de advertencia.

- Ah...

_» ¡Estamos a salvo! Remus es el único capaz de subirnos hasta la cima- decía chillonamente el rubio y bajito- Deberá buscar por muchos km. Un puerto para alcanzarnos- refiriéndose al perseguidor._

_» Mientras, por su parte, Sirius abría un baúl del barco y sacaba lo que parecía ser una chaqueta sin mangas de cuero con arneses _(como los arnés de los alpinistas para sentarse... esos que parecen un columpio)_ que Remus se coloco con ayuda del moreno del grupo, luego este último ayudo a la princesa a pasar por uno de los arnés, pasando las manos atadas de ella por el cuello de Remus, dejándolo "abrazado" por la pelirroja._

_» Peter y Sirius también pasaron por los arnés colocándoselos con mayor facilidad que Lily, mientras que Remus se afirmaba fuertemente de una cuerda gruesa que caía desde lo más alto del peñasco, preparándose para trepar por ella._

_» Cuando Sirius y Peter estuvieron listos y dieron la señal, Remus comenzó a trepar por la cuerda; Lily instintivamente miro hacia arriba, cerrando inmediatamente los ojos a causa del vértigo producido, era como si su estómago se hubiera dado vuelta dentro de ella, ni siquiera había podido ver de donde provenía la cuerda por la que ahora ascendía._

_» Cuando Remus llevaba ya casi 10 mt. de altura escalados, y había pasado los nidos de las gaviotas que ahí se establecían, el barco del extraño perseguidor llego hasta el pequeño "puerto improvisado", empujando la barcaza para hacerse un lado, mientras que un hombre vestido completamente de negro, con un antifaz en el rostro y un pañuelo que cubría su cabellos, también negros, descendía del barco y comenzaba a escalar por la cuerda con una gran agilidad detrás de Remus._

_» - Esta subiendo- dijo Sirius mirando hacia abajo, canturreando- y nos esta alcanzando_

_¡Inconcebible- alego Peter mirando y también hacia abajo al extraño que trepaba rápidamente¡Más rápido- apuró a Remus que ya estaba por alcanzar los 20 mt._

_- Creí que esto era más rápido- se defendió el anterior mencionado_

_- Se suponía que eras una bestia, que eras una criatura de leyendas y ese sujeto flacucho te gana- le dijo Peter entre dientes._

_- Pero Peter, yo cargo con tres personas y él esta solo_

_- No acepto ninguna excusa, es todo, me conseguiré otro hombre-lobo_

_- Anda Peter, no digas eso, por favor- le dijo Remus, que llevaba una distancia de 9 mt. entre él y el extraño que subía con una habilidad envidiable ayudado por el impulso de sus piernas_

_» Finalmente Remus llego hasta la cima; Sirius rápidamente subió antes que él y ayudo a Lily a llegar arriba jalándola, liberándola del arnés, sosteniéndola con firmeza para luego dejarla junto a unas rocas para ayudar a los demás, mientras que la pelirroja se abrazaba a la roca junto a ella dando gracias al todopoderoso; por otro lado, el hombre de negro ya estaba a escasos 4 metros de la cima._

_» Peter, al llegar arriba empujado por Sirius que en ese momento ayudaba a Remus a subir, corrió hasta una piedra grande en la que se encontraba atada la cuerda por la que ellos treparon y ahora era utilizada por ese extraño; a toda velocidad sacó una navaja de un bolsillo y comenzó a cortar la cuerda, moviendo cuan rápido podía su brazo para hacerlo lo antes posible._

_» Mientras que el hombre de negro subía cada vez más, hasta que la cuerda se corto y se deslizó atraída por la gravedad a caer por el precipicio; Sirius y Remus que se encontraban más cerca de la orilla se acercaron al borde de esta a mirar, el extraño se estaba agarrando de las piedras del acantilado, sujetándose para no caer de una altura de 2 metros que lo separaban de los secuestradores._

_» - Sí que tiene buenos brazos- comentó Remus, Sirius le correspondió asintiendo con la cabeza, ante aquellas palabras Peter se acerco junto a ellos asomándose para mirar_

_¿No se callo ¡Es inconcebible- grito el bajito rojo de la rabia al ver su idea fallar._

_- Siempre ocupas esa frase- le dijo Sirius mirándole como si estuvieran en una situación común y corriente- no significa lo que crees que significa- luego volvió a mirar al extraño que ahora se ocupaba de subir apoyándose y sujetándose a la vez de las piedras¡Por Merlín! Esta subiendo- ahora si que Sirius había quedado impresionado por la persistencia del chico de negro._

_- Sea quien sea es obvio que nos ha visto con la princesa y debe morir por ello- dijo Peter siseante- Tú cárgala a ella- dijo señalando primero a Remus y luego a Lily que se resistía a soltar la roca, Remus obedeció al instante; Peter se volvió hacia Sirius- iremos directo a la frontera de Durmstrang, alcánzanos ahí cuando ese sujeto este muerto, si se cae bien, de lo contrario usa la espada..._

¿Espada? Yo no sé usar la espada profe...- interrumpió la historia... para que lo pongo si creo que ya lo saben u.u'... ya se estaba echando de menos las interrupciones ¿verdad? n.n

- Sirius, es sólo una historia- le dijo Dumbledore con calma... típica en él

¿Por qué no mejor con la varita? Esa sí que la sé usar bien n.n'- Dumbledore lanzó un suspiro resignado mientras que Remus bufaba ante la actitud de Sirius

- Esta bien...

_» - Si no usa la varita ¿Entendiste- dijo Peter a lo que Sirius asintió pesadamente con la cabeza, luego fue hacia donde estaba Remus con la princesa, guardando el cuchillo con el que había cortado la cuerda._

_- Lucharé con la mano izquierda- dije de pronto Sirius con arrogancia_

_- Sabes muy bien que estamos con prisa- Peter estaba molesto y hablaba entre dientes_

_Es la única manera en la que estaré satisfecho, si lucho con la derecha lo mataré rápido, así no tendrá gracia y quiero darle una pequeña oportunidad- Sirius adopto una postura orgullosa hablando más arrogante aun _(Remus: si es posible. Sirius: tú calladito estas más bonito, Lupin)

_- Haz lo que quieras- dijo Peter resignado, cuando algo se le metía a Sirius en la cabeza no había ente que pudiera sacárselo _( sino pregúntenle a Remus u.u')

_» El moreno del grupo se acercó a la orilla para ver al extraño que subía con todo el empeño posible, mientras que Remus se volteó hacia él colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo_

_» - Mucho cuidado, no confíes en ningún enmascarado- le aconsejo, a lo que Sirius sólo asintió con la cabeza mirando a su amigo._

_¿Qué esperan¡Vamos- apuró Peter. Remus tomó a Lily por la muñeca y siguió a Peter que ya iba unos metros por delante de ellos; la princesa le dedicó una última mirada a Sirius que miraba abajo esperando ansioso a su rival._

_» Mientras esperamos que el hombre de negro llegue arriba hagamos una pequeña descripción del ambiente, al parecer alguna vez aquel sitio debió haber sido una pequeño castillo o un fuerte de piedra, muy antiguo claro, ya que sólo quedaban las ruinas de lo que habían sido muros y escaleras, hasta un arco de piedra con una vara atravesándole de forma horizontal, no había un techo o alguna continuidad arquitectónica, sólo eran las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue..._

_» Sirius que mientras tanto estiraba los brazos, haciendo un precalentamiento, mientras se preparaba para el enfrentamiento, no soportó tan tediosa espera y se acercó nuevamente a la orilla:_

_» ¡Hola- gritó al desconocido que trepaba lentamente y con dificultad por entre las piedras, el moreno le saludo con la mano cuando el encapuchado levantó la cabeza para ver quien le gritaba.- Eres lento_

_- No quiero parecer rudo o algo así, pero no es tan fácil como se ve- dijo el hombre de negro- te agradecería que dejaras de distraerme_

_- Lo siento- se disculpo Sirius alejándose de la orilla_

_- Gracias..._

_» Dos minutos después..._

_- Disculpa pero... No te podrías apurar un poco? Sólo un poquito- Sirius volvía a asomarse por la orilla cuando se aburrió de esperar tanto_

_- Si tienes tanta prisa podrías darme algo con que subir ¿no- dije el hombre de negro entre dientes, ya sólo le faltaba entre 1 y medio metro para llegar por fin a la cima_

_- Podría hacer eso sabes, de echo aquí mismo tengo una cuerda- dijo Sirius pensando..._

¿Pensando¿El piensa? O.ô- interrumpió... no querido público, aunque no lo crean no fue Sirius... sino que el adorado lobito Remus con sarcasmo

- No le haga caso a Lupin, profesor, es que no se ha tomado la pastilla mágica contra lo tarado- respondió al ataque Sirius molesto, dirigiéndose al director con una falsa sonrisa

¿Cuál¿La que te tienes que tomar tú cada 30 minutos- dijo en tono inocente Remus

¡Chicos! Como no paren no sigo con la historia- amenazó Dumbledore a lo que ambos se callaron y guardaron su reserva para después...

_» - Aunque no creo que quieras mi ayuda, te espero sólo para matarte- comento Sirius como si tal cosa_

_- Sabes, eso podría arruinar nuestra amistad- aseguro el misterioso encapuchado_

_- Pero, te prometo no matarte hasta que llegues aquí arriba_

_- Es muy amable de tu parte, pero tendrás que esperar_

_- Odio esperar- murmuro enfadado y por lo bajo Sirius – ¿y si te doy mi palabra de Black?_

_- No me serviría- el extraño de negro hablaba entre dientes debido al esfuerzo que realizaba para no caer y romperse algo mas que una uña- además, no confío en los Black _

_¿Y mi palabra de mago?_

_- Nop, tan poco me sirve, me podrías engañar de todas formas_

_- No hay alguna manera en que me creas- Sirius ahora tenia los brazos abiertos un tanto desesperado,_

_- No se me ocurre nada- dijo con resignación_

_- Te juro por la memoria de mi tío Alphard que llegarás vivo aquí arriba- dijo Sirius solemne y con una seriedad que no era propia de él._

_- Tírame la cuerda- dijo el desconocido _(NA: que a estas alturas ya lo tienen que haber reconocido)_ creyendo en Sirius._

_Sirius, si hacerse de rogar, desenrollo la cuerda que Peter había cortado con anterioridad, dejando la mitad de esta aun enrollada firmemente en la piedra, y se la arrojó al extraño, que se sostuvo de ella mientras Sirius jalaba hacia arriba, apoyando los pies en las rocas para impulsarse y así subir más rápido; finalmente llegó arriba poniendose de pie con ayuda del moreno._

_- Gracias- dijo jadeando el hombre de negro comenzando a desenvainar su varita_

_- Descansa un poco- le detuvo Sirius ayudándole a sentarse en una de las piedras._

_- Gracias, otra vez- dijo el extraño; Sirius se sentó frente a él en las piedras mientras que el extraño se sacaba las largas botas con la parte de arriba dobladas _(NA: como las botas de los piratas... y las de Jack Sparrow :P)_, y las volteaba cayendo una cantidad de piedras de distintos tamaños, desde la común y molestosa arenilla, hasta piedras del tamaño de huevos _(de gallina no de huevos de avestruz eh, sin confunsiones)

¡Aush!...¿Cómo aguanto con piedras tan grandes?– no lo pondré porque ya saben quien fue... pero para los que estén volando bajo les diré que tiene el pelo negro y es muy sexy... n.n

- El poder de la mente Sirius – le respondió Remus con cara de "gurú-super-sabio"

¿No que yo era Black? – se burló Sirius del descuido de Remus al olvidarse de que estaba enojado con él

- Fue la costumbre, nada más que un lapsus- se apresuro a decir Remus

- Costumbre, si claro- le dijo el moreno con sorna- lo que pasa es que me extrañas Lupin

¿Extrañarte¿Yo? Pero si al fin me libre de ti

¡Cómo es eso¡Si no fuera por mi habrías tenido que cumplir solo todos tus castigos- le reprocho Sirius dolido

¡Que¡Recuerda que al menos el 99.9 por cierto de los castigos eran TU culpa!

¡Mi culpa¡pero qué te crees ingrato, mal agrade...!

¡Chicos- les interrumpió Dumbledore, a lo que ambos "adultos" le quedaron mirando - Recuerde que hay menores presentes- señaló el profesor y ambos bajaron la vista al niño de 7 meses sentado en su regazo que miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes muy abiertos a los dos amigos discutir con cara de curiosidad digna de su edad y la puntita del dedo índice en la boca (NA: Ay! Que ternura! n.n )

- Lo sentimos- murmuraron Sirius y Remus al unísono, ambos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados

- Así esta mejor, y ahora...

_» - Disculpa- le dijo Sirius mientras que el hombre de negro repetía la misma acción de la bota derecha con la bota izquierda, llamando su atención._

_- Te disculpo- le dijo el hasta ahora, hombre desconocido_

_- No me refería a eso  - contesto Sirius un tanto molesto- Lo que quería saber es que si por esas casualidades de la vida y viendo que tienes el cabello cubierto- señalando el pañuelo negro, para variar, que cubría la cabeza del sujeto X- no tendrás el pelo grasoso ¿no?_

_¿Siempre comienzas las conversaciones así o vendes champo en tu tiempo libre- le miró extrañado el enmascarado _(Lo siento, no pude evitar el verso n.n)

_- Mi tío fue asesinado por un hombre que tenia el pelo lleno de grasa _(adivinan quien?)

_» El sujeto X, extraño, enmascarado, el tipo de negro, buen escalador o como le queráis llamar porque aun no pienso darle nombre fijo... como decía, el hombre que parecía tener alergia al sol o algo contra el astro, dejó la bota de la que había estado desalojando a las piedras a un lado y se soltó un poco el pañuelo de la cabeza, mostrando la parte de atrás de la cabeza, donde se podían ver unos cabellos azabaches que no parecían muy dóciles, en realidad eran bastante rebeldes, pero definitivamente no eran grasosos._

_» Sirius lanzó un suspiro resignado, por su parte el extraño luchaba para volverse a atar el pañuelo firmemente, dejando atrapada a la desordenada melena_ (si aun no saben quien es el sujeto no trabajen como detective...)_- Mi tío era un gran fabricante de espadas ¿sabes? Un día apareció en su taller este hombre con el pelo grasoso, además de una nariz ganchuda, _(este si saben kien es ¿verdad?)_ le pidió una varita especia, negra y muy elegante; mi tío hizo el trabajo, le tomo como 6 meses acabarla totalmente.- Sirius desenvaino su varita y se la mostró al hombre desconocido- Esta la hizo para mi en ese tiempo, usando algunos de los materiales, ambas varitas son parecidas en ciertas cosas, ya sabes lo básico, tamaño, decoración, barniz... _

_- Jamás vi algo igual- le interrumpió el extraño, era realmente una varita, muy bien echa, de caoba reluciente, se veía poderosa, el de luto... digo el de negro la tomó entre sus manos con cuidado y la vio de cerca- Se ve poderosa ¿fibra de corazón de dragón- Sirius asintió y el hombre le devolvió la varita._

_- Cuando el hombre grasoso regreso a exigir la varita, la exigió a un décimo del precio establecido en un inicio, mi tío, como es lógico, se negó, y el hombre grasoso le mató, sacó una espada y le atravesó el corazón- Sirius volvió a guardar su varita, hablando con melancolía recordando su pasado- Quería a mi tío Alphard, era como un padre, así que desafíe a su asesino a un duelo, perdí...él me dejo vivir, pero con un pequeño recuerdo, esto- Sirius mostró una cicatriz que tenía en el rostro en..._

¡QUE ¿Una cicatriz en mi lindo rostro ¡NO- Sirius parecía caer en pánico cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos, protegiéndose

- Sirius calma, es sólo un cuento- intento calmarle Dumbledore, claro que sólo quedo en intento porque tratándose de Sirius y algún intento de ataque a su cara...

- Ni lo intente profesor, es imposible- dijo Remus resignado- ¿Por qué no le pone esa cicatriz en otro lado que no sea el rostro? En la mano, o en el brazo aprovechando que ya se lo corto...

- Podría ser...¿Cómo es eso de que tienes el brazo lastimado, Sirius - le pregunto Dumbledore al chico que seguía con la cara resguardada detrás de sus brazos...

- ¿Qué...?... Ah eso- Sirius bajo los brazos y su rostro se reapareció, se corrió la manga del brazo izquierdo y se miro el parche blanco que tenía cubriéndole la herida- fue un accidente... n.n

- oô

- Lo que pasa es que a Sirius le dio por dedicarse a la cocina- explicó sencillamente Remus al ver la cara del profesor Dumbledore

- Sip, eso mismo, pero descubrí que la cocina es un arte muy compleja y difícil- el moreno asentía recordando su desastrosa experiencia...

- Mejor explíquenme, porque no les entiendo...- le pidió el director un poco molesto de que lo trataran como si él tuviera que saberlo todo; a lo que ambos "adultos" se miraron y suspiraron a la vez...

* * *

NOME MATEIS POR FAVOR!

SE QUE ESTA BASTANTE FLOJO Y ESO, PERO PROMETO QUE ES SIGUIENTE SE VIENE CON TUTI...OSEA CON MUCHA MAS ACCION de verdad, LO PROMETO!

ahora me tengo que ir que doña sargenta...Ejem...digo mi "dulce y tierna"(notese el sarcasmo u.u)abuelita me esta apurando...

besos y vuelvo pronto con otro chap...palabra de merodeadora redimida... osea yo

Argie (Prongs)


	7. El Duelo

WOLAS!

la verdad es que crei que me demoraría más con todas las actividades para esta semana en el cole, pero ya mañana salgo de vaga... osea de vacaciones por dos semanitas... me apure en escribir este chapy espero les guste, lo hubiera publicado mañana, pero en la noche me voy pa la librería inglesa que va a haber un show esperando hasta las doce para comenzar a vender... por fin! EL 6TO LIBRO! I'M HAPPYnon

**AVISO:** para los/as de santiago, chile, les aviso que va a ser en la librería Books and Bits, en Apoquindo 6856 a partir desde las 21 horas, para mas datos vean la pagina www.booksandbits.cl

- Quiero aclarar dos cositas antes del capi:

1- nada de esto es mio y bla, bla, bla, etc, etc y etc...

2- las pruebas en total son 3, es decir que el misteroso enmascarado de negro, alias sujeto X, debera luchar contra cada uno de los secuestradores para rescatar a su a... a Lily... en este es la primera porque es la más larga, en el siguiente, que espero sea en la proxima semana, se enfrenta a Peter y a Remus ya que es más corto... pero aun deberán esperar para pillarlo sin mascara,...lo siento u.u

ahora sip, el chapy...

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Primera Prueba: El Duelo**

- Y eso es todo - concluyó Remus al terminar con el relato de la "trágica" esperiencia de Sirius en la cocina, aunque el mreno insistía en llamarla "tétrica"...

- Ya veo - dijo Dumbledore, pero parecía pensativo- hay algo que no logro entender¿Cómo es que te cortaste con un cuchido carnicero si estabas haciendo helados de leche?

- Pues ¿Para cortar la leche?- respondió inseguro Sirius O. ô

- Sirius- advirtío Dumbly

- Es que tenía ganas de usar uno- carita de perro y voz de niño regañado porque el maldito plato quería ser más pequeño.

- Esta bien - bufó Dumbly resignado. Ese chico era un caso, el bebé en su regazo que le miraba mordiendo un pelucha parecía más maduro y responsable que Sirius. Dumbledore le quitó el peluche a Harry y le pasó un chupete, preparándose para continuar con su relato...

_» - El asesino de mi tío me dejó vivo, pero con esto- Sirius se levantó la manga izquierda mostrando una cicatriz profunda en su antebrazo.- Después de eso me dediqué a estudiar todas las artes de combate posibles con varita, tb esgrima, de echo, soy un gran espadachín, además de un gran duelista.- sonrisa de superioridad marca reistrada._

_- ¿Y el sujeto?- preguntó el extraño sujeto X_

_- No lo sé - se encogió de hombros Sirius - Jamás lo vlví a ver, llevo más de 10 años buscándolo, por eso trabajo con Peter: para pagar las cuentas, la venganza es un negocio que no deja mucho._

_- Entiendo - asintió el otro - Muy bien ¿comenzamos? - preguntó levantándose y fortándose las manos._

_- ¡Bien! - Sirius se levantó entusiasmado- ¿duelo de varitas? - propuso_

_- Como quieras_

_- Bien_

_» Ambos magos sacaron sus varitas, Sirius, como había dicho antes, la tomó en la mano izquierda, al igual que el sujeto de negro y misterioso, fueron hasta el centro de las ruinas, hicieron una leve reverencia ceremoniosa y adoptaron laclasica posición de ataque._

_- ¡Expeliarmus! - soltó rápidamente el enmascarado antes de que Sirius siquiera se diera cuenta._

_- ¡Tarantallegra! - el moreno se escudo con lo primero que le vino a la mente, ambos hechizos chocaron, rebotando y dándole a algunas piedras que saltaron de su lugar y se pusieron a bailar una coreografía estilo Michael Jackson en el suelo, para ser sincera, tenían talento... las piedras claro._

_- Eres bueno- admiró Sirius- Pero yo soy mejor ¡Petrificus Totalus!_

_- ¡Desmaius!_

_- ¡Impedimenta!_

_- ¡Desaugeo!_

_- ¡Rictusempra!_

_- ¡Protego!_

_» Hechizos iban y hechizos venían por todas las ruinas, dejando más escombros y/o hechizando los pocos objetos._

_- ¿Eso fue un hechizo Corriente? - preguntó el extraño después de esquivar con hábiles reflejos el hechizo que le dió a un arbusto solitario que terminó como si le hubiera cído un rayo, todo chamuscado._

_- ¡Eres casi un experto! - alabó Sirius- ¿Qué tal un Kemaropa?- lanzó un hechizo con una difícil maniobra, sonriendo de antemano_

_» El extraño, con un movimiento aun más difícil y complejo que el de Sirius, pero con una habilidad y agilidad digna de el mejor esperto, hizó desaparecer el torbellino de llamas que se le acercaba en el aire; el moreno lo miraba boquiabierto._

_- El Acontum anula completamente al Kemaropa - explicó con sencillez encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver a lanzar un expeliarmus al chico que aunno despertaba de su shoc al haber fallado su mejor arma, se alsó por el aire y terminó chocando contra una media pared al borde del risco, su varita cayó a unos pies del sujeto X._

- Aush... me dolió- Sirius tenía la cara distorcionada y hablaba con un hilito de voz... interrumpiendo para variar...

- No seas idiota, sólo es una historia, no esta pasando de verdad- trato de hacerle entrar en razón Remus

- Claro, como no fue tu espalda - le respondió Sirius, la versión original, molesto y adolorido

- ¿Puedo seguir o todavía quieren decir algo?- pregunto tranquilamente el director, ambos chicos le miraron sorprendidos, se habían olvidado de él...- Tomaré eso como que puedo seguir...

_» Y es que el estupor de Sirius era comprensible, el Kemaropa era un hechizo muy difícil y a él le había tardado mucho tiempo dominarlo, era su arma secreta más efectiva y poderosa... hasta ahora_

_» - Creo que estas acabado- se burló el extraño acercándosele al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba la cara, con ambas varitas en su poder, dedicándole una media sonrisa._

_- ¿Yo? No - respondió Sirius levantándose ágilmente para quitarle su varita al enmascarado X, y así ambos comenzaron una riña tratando de forzar al otro a soltar las varitas primero._

- ¡El más guapo vencerá, Sirius Black le ganara! - Sirius se había levantado de la cama y se hacía porras con las almohadas como pompones...

- oô - Dumbly

- oô - Remus

- Hey ¿Qué les pasa ? - preguntó Sirius extrañado por la cara los adultos mientras que Harry aplaudía entusiasmado el show de su padrino

- Ejem... mejor siéntate Sirius - le dijo Dumbledore para luego seguir con la historia...

_» El sujeto X en un intento de librarse de Sirius le dió un fuerte empujón contra la media pared, pero el moreno seguía firmemente aferrado a su varita con la mano izquierda, aunque estaba casi colgando y con una varita a cada lado apuntándole a la cara_

_» - Deberías rendirte - le aconsejó el extraño con calma_

_- No ¿ y sabes por qué?_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque yo sé algo que tú no sabes - dijo Sirius con los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo, pero sin perder la arrogancia; sonrío con malicia y agarró su varita con la mano derecha sin que X lo notara- Que yo... no soy surdo! - y de un empujón apartó al enmascarado 1 metro de él - ¡Desmaius!_

_- En ese caso, también hay algo que tú no sabes que yo sé pero tú aun no lo sabes, pero ya lo sabrás (Sirius: Oô ...)- dijo misteriosamente el sujeto X en cuestion sin respirar y sin que se le moviera un pelo, después claro de esquivar gloriosamente el hechizo de Sirius, quien le miró entre curioso y enredado - que yo tanpoco soy surdo- tan tranquilo como lo dijo cambió de varita la mano... perdón... cambió de mano la varita y le lanzó un hechizo a Sirius que salió volando mucho antes de que pudiera decir "soy el más sexy y perfecto del mundo", y he de decir que Sirius tenía el record por decirlo MUYYY rápido y MUUUCHASSS veces seguidas._

_» Con un hechizo cuerda se aferró al palo horizontal de un arco que alguna vez en sus mejores días habria sido el marco de una puerta que daba a un piso inferior, ahora sólo daba a un subnivel al que Sirius llegó balanceándose a lo Tarzán por el arco y aterrizó con un hinca pie y un par de tropesones, pero no llegó a caer al suelo._

_» Sujeto X lo miró y lanzó su varita al aire para correr al arco, aferrarse al palo con las manos enguantadas, dar un par de vueltas como acróbata del circo de las Aguilas Humanas, aterrizar frente a Sirius sin perder un milimetro el equilibrio y extender la mano en la que cayó su varita._

_» - ¿Quién eres tú? - Sirius comenzaba a preocuparse por la verdadera identidad del hombre de negro, que en lugar de reponder le mando un hechizo._

_» Sirius comenzaba a desesperarse, ya estaba cansado y su repertorio estaba agotado, lanzaba hechizos y encantamientos básicos a diestra y siniestra, siendo más fácl para el tal sujeto X atacarlo, y finalmente mandando a volar lejos lavarita, dejando a Sirius derrotado, este se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas al suelo, jadeando por el cansancio_

_- Haz acabado conmigo, no soy un digno oponente así que anda, mátame de una vez - Sirius cerró los ojos, listo para su fatal destino..._

- ¡NNNOOOOOOOOOOO¡PRIMERO JAMES Y AHORA YO¡DEJE DE MATARNOSS!

- Sirius ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto el profesor

- Usted es un malvado que sólo quiere matarnos- Sirius abrazaba de tal forma su almohada y miraba con tal pánico a Dumbledore que parecía un demente salido de Azkaban (antes de tiempo)- ¡REMUS, NO TE FIES¡Tú serás el siguiente! - le dijo al lobito aferrandose desesperado a la túnica de este.

- Sirius calmate, que no va a pasar nada - le dijo tranquilo intentando que lo soltara

- ¡Aga aga aga!- los dos "adulto" miraron hacia donde provenía aquel extraño ruido, eran los balbuceos de Harry - bebé, que por cada aga daba un aplauso con sus manita, riéndose de los chico

- No voy a matare, a ninguno de los dos, lo rpometo - dijo el director del colegio riéndose junto con Harry- Déjame seguir...

_» - Eres un gran contrincante, lo reconosco y matarte sería una gran pérdida (Sirius suelta un suspiro aliviado)- el enmascarado reflexionaba dando vueltas alrededor de Sirius - Por otro lado (Sirius: Ayy! ), no me conviene que puedas seguirme - se detuvo frente a la espalda de Sirius y le apuntó con la varita- ¡Desmaius!_

_» Sirius cayó inconciente mientras que el extraño dejaba a su lado la tan preciada varita del moreno, antes de salir corriendo por el mismo camino que minutos antes habían seguido Peter y Remus con Lily..._

- ¿Ves que no mate a nadie?- le preguntó Dumbly con clama, Sirius sólo asintió, aunque no parecía muy tranquilo que digamos

- ¿Eh?... Sirius ¿Podrías soltarme? me ahogo- pregunto Remus, fue entonces que Sirius notó que aun seguía aferradoa la túnica del futuro profesor, obligándolo a adquirir una tonalidad azul que no le iba para nada con sus ojos

- Jeje... Lo siento Remus - se disculpó Sirius untanto ¿Avergonzado?

- Al menos sirvió para que me volvieras a llamar por mi nombre- murmuró la ex almohada de Sirius sobándose el cuello

- ¿De qué hablas? Tú sigues siendo Lupin para mi, y eso nunca va a cambiar

- A ya tú - Remus sólo se encogió de hombros y se volvió a acomodar para seguir escuchando la historia; Sirius lo miró de reojo, pero al licántropo parecía no importarle su "separación", tal vez tendría que reconsiderar eso de disculparse...

* * *

FINN! x ahora... 

lamento si hay faltas y eso, se me hecho a perder el word y tuve que escribirlo en el blok de notas, asi que de mas que hay faltas...si ni sikiera puedo abrir el archivo origina T.T l! menos mal que estaba akila copia; - ;... así queles aviso que después de este chap me ponga a escribir con abreviaciones, etc... para hacerlo más rápido porque no las voy a poder corregir como antes y ya no hay autocorrección... no hay word! TT.TT

ReViEwS

Sara FénixBlack: ¡VOLVI¡VOLVI¡VOLVI¡VOLVI¡VOLVI¡VOLVI¡VOLVI¡VOLVI¡VOLVI¡VOLVI¡VOLVI¡VOLVI¡VOLVI¡VOLVI¡VOLVI¡VOLVI¡VOLVI¡VOLVI!

la voy a continuar lo antes posible, tengo que bajarla de aki primero para ver que tengo escrito y pasar lo que tengo en mi cuaderno de notas... pero antes que nada, debo encontrar mi cuaderno de notas u.u... jeje... sip, el hombre del cabello grasiento es el enemigo de Sirius, pero el de Iñigo es el hombre con 6 dedos, y el muerto era el padre... pero dudaba de si el verdadero Sirius vengaría a alguien que no fuera su tío preferido, aparte de su prima claro...

el otro día tenía ganas de ver la peli y no pude, se me echo a perder el VHS y tengo que esperar aque alla presupuesto...A Remus ya se le paso el enojo hace rato, es Siriusel cabezotas, pero ya se le pasara de a pokito... de MUY pokito...bueno sigue leyendo que me subes el animo... que lo necesito bienalto que tengo prsentación mañana frente al cole entero... - . - ...Besus

PD: haber cuando le sigues con "Esa chica es mia" que estoy más metida que topito en su agujero... me encanto la de "Los merodeadores presentan", te quedo bonita! hoy me la termine de leer y me gusto reketearto, y eso es mucho...

Dobbina: ¡Ke gusto que te guste! me demore algo, pero ya continue... que alegria que lo encuentres bueno, la verdad es que a mi me encanta la pelicula, por eso lo hice, d mera osiosa...jeje... la verdad es que con tantos dobles personajes, peleas e interrupciones, no sé si Mr. Remus rey del confort vuelva algun día... pero lo intentare... las interrupcones de Siri-boy son lo mejor del fic, asta a mi me encantan... no se que cara pondran L/J cuando vean al grupito, si es que lo ven, pero cuando el momento lo amerite algo saldrá de esta cabecita... por cierto eso de veintones me ha tenido riendome toda la semana, hasta ahora lo volvi a leer y no va que me atraganto con el jugo... y dices que yo tengo buen sentido del humor, tú no te quedas atrás eh... espero sigas leyendo y me dejes más reviews... besos...

karipotter: Me ilumina mi corazón el saber que te ha gustado ¡y te lo has leido todo en un rato¡WoW!... de como cierto extraño y misterioso enmascarado de negro, alias sujeto X, se entero del secuestro es algo que no se va a saber hasta quese sake la mascara, y eso será como en dos chapis a lo sumo... sigue leyendo que quero sabersi te gusto este capi... besos

Raipotter ¿Cómo que tanto tiempo? haber cuando publicas tu que yo ya lo hice y estoy esperando que sigas de una buena vez... por eso mismo a mi me cancelaron las clases de computación en el cole, lastima... tu si eres una niña aplicada, en comparación conmigo que publique en periodo de pruebas de nivel... ¿Viste el aviso de arribita? metete en la pag haber si puedes ir que va a ser genial, se invitó a los colegios de habla inglesa y a todos los pottermaniacos, espero que vallas...en lo del chapi, no te preocupes habrá un punto en que James hablará arto, tendrá que contar que paso en estos 3 añitos en los que estuvo muerto y eso sólo lo sé yo...y los que vieronla peli o leyeron el libro -.-... besos

zadaraPotter-black ¡Te gusto! Que Felicidad! me has puesto contenta, el primer review Wow, como los echaba de menos T.T... quedicha que te gustara, a ver si este te gusta tb, y me dejas otro reviewsito si? ; P... a poco no sabes que el enmascarado es un viejo novio de lucius que esta celoso por su matrimonio y kere acabar con su competencia? no me lo creo...(notese el sarcasmo plis)...jejeje...te dejo, besos y grax por leer...

GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AKI! a ver si se animan y me dejan un review para que yo tb me anime y asi todos nos animamos! jeje... perdon, mucho chocolate : P me pone así... ojala les guste el chap y me dejen review, que yo me pongo en marcha para escribir el otro chapi ahora mismo!... pero mañana no que esfin de clases y yo kero dormir un pokito...seré floja...je

BON, BESOS y hasta el prox capi que me apurare arto más que este, ya no ire de tonta a pelear conel word y perder tiempo valioso, ya aprendí... depués de que me quitaran el martillo de la mano cuando trataba de darle unos "golpecitos" haber si se arreglaba entendí... que si lo rompo lo pago... :(...

Hasta pronto y gracias por todos los reviews, los mandados, los por mandar y los que nunca llegaron...

Argie (Prongsy)


	8. La Fuerza y La Inteligencia

HOLA! 

me demore un pokito mas de lo planeado, pero ya me conocen : Þ ... este chapi me costo un poco más porke cambie varias cosas, en la version original no habia ningun pulso, pero me gusto más asi... n.n, además me kedo un pocomás largo ke los demás capitulos...

kiero agradecer a **Sara Fénix Black; karipotter; Raipotter; zadaraPotter-Black**ya**Marie Ann** por sus reviews, pero por problemas de tiempo no voy a poder responder, además que parece ke fanfiction prohibio responderlos, segun dicen los rumores... u.u'... pero se los agradesco de todo corazón y SIENTO MUCHO la demora (no habia de manzana...) pero me distraje con el 6 libro ; Þ ... esta de miedo, yo me asuste...

El restoes lo de siempre, esto no es mio, bla, bla, bla... lo hag de osiosa, bla, bla, bla... ya se lo saben...

Una aclaratotia: use algunas abreviaciones para hacerlos mas rapido... imagino ke no les causara grandes problemas...

Bueno, ojala les guste el chapi y me dejan alguno ke otro review ke me suben la moral no saben cuanto...

* * *

Capítulo 8

La Fuerza y La Inteligencia

_» - ¡ Ahí viene!- aviso Peter mirando x su catalejo hacia el lugar de la batalla Sirius v/s enmascarado X, estaba senatdo en una roca jundo a Remus y la princesa- ¡ Esto es inconcebible !_

_- ¿ Y qué hacemos? - interrogo el licántropo, aunk la respuesta era obvia_

_- Tú te kedaras akí y lucharas con el, luego nos alcanzas - dijo el más bajito kitandole las amarras de Lily_

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- Pero profesor, yo no sé luchar - objetó el Remus de verdad interrumpiendo a Dumbly

- Remus ¬¬ , es solo un cuento

- Pero a Sirius lo dejo, yo tb kiero... - dijo Remus haciendole morritos a su ex director

- Esta bien...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_» - Peter, yo no sé luchar - objetó Remus_

_- Entonces metete detrás de esas rocas - señalo un montón de piedras de conciderable tamaño - y cuando el sujeto pase le lanzas esto a la cabeza - le paso un piedra del tamaño de un melón - ahora ¡escondete! - ordenó antes de salir corriendo arrastrando consigo a la princesa que le miraba incrédula por lo bajo del atake, le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Remus antes de ser tironeada x Peter_

_- No sería una lucha muy justa ¿no?- se dijo Remus, mirando la piedra en la mano y ocultandose donde le habían ordenado._

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- ¡Sí serás!- regaño nuestro SexSimbol preferido al lobito, que sólo se limitó a lanzar un suspiro resignado

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

»_ El hombre de negro corría x la ladera eskivando el terreno k cada vez se volvia mas rocoso e intransitable. Al llegar hasta una zona con rocas de conciderable tamaño una piedra rozó su cabeza y se esctrelló contra la la piedrota a su izkierda, miró al lugar de donde salió la piedra que casi lo dejó sin cabeza con la varita en mano; apoyado desde una roca que le había servido de escondite le sonreía Remus._

_» - Kiero ke sepas que erré ese tiro a propósito, mi puntería es perfecta_

_- Gracias, creo... - dijo el enmascarado con precaución_

_- No hubiera sido justo para ti dejarte sin cabeza sin tener la posibilidad de defenderte ¿no?- el extraño asintió - pero no puedo dejarte pasar, son mis órdenes- el extraño volvió a asentir_

_- Y ¿Ke propones¿una lucha?_

_- Eso sería lo más propio- el sujeto X trago con dificultad y ruidosamente al oir la respuesta de Remus - ¿Qué¿Ocurre algo?_

_- Pues, creo ke en una lucha llevarías las de ganar_

_- ¿ Por ke?_

_- Pues porke eres un hombre-lobo - a Remus se le desfiguro el rostro al escuchar la afirmación_

_- ¿Co...Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó a la defensiva el lobo descubierto_

_- Pues x tus sintomas, tienes buen oido y parece que tus sentidos estan agudizados, además que dentro de algunos días es luna llena, y tienes una superfuerza capaz de subir a 3 personas mas tu x un risco ultra peligroso - dijo el enmascarado sencillamente_

_- Muy observador- alavo el licantropo - pero nunca me han gustado las luchas y ahora no se me apetece una, deberia ser algo justo, un enfrentamiento de poder a poder ¿ke escoges?_

_- ¿ Ke tal un pulso?_

_- ¿Un pulso? - repitió Remus extrañado, a lo que el sujeto X asintió- Me parece bien, aunk te llevaria ventaja, pero x algo has llegado hasta aki... kien gane 2 de 3 podra avanzar_

_- Estoy de acuerdo_

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- ¿ Ke es un pulso? - pregunto inocente interrumpiendo el mismo chico que había interrumpido los últimos 8 capítulos

- O.ô - Dumbly

- O.O - Remus

- ¿ No sabes lo que es un pulso ! - preguntaron los dos profesores, el actual (ahora director) y el futuro, incédulos

- Nop n.n - contesto sencillo Sirius

- ¿ Pe... pero cómo? - Remus aun no se lo creia; tenía en la cara marcada la sorpresa de forma tan graciosa que Harry - bebé comenzó a reir aplaudiendo con ganas, Sirius lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a juguetear con él mientras Remus los miraba a ambos todavía incrédulo

- Bueno Sirius, un pulso es una competición de fuerza entre dos personas - explico Dumbly a su ex-alumno - se colocan ambos contrincantes de frente y juntan sus manos derechas...

- ¿ Ponen la mano derecha del lado derecho, o derecha de estar tiesas ? - pregunto el moreno aunmas perdido

- Derechas el lado derecho - explico Dumbledore pacientemente - las juntan y hacen fuerza, la mano mas fuerte debe botar a la otra

- Ahh - Sirius hizo una exclamación de asentimiento

- ¿Entendiste? - le pregunto Dumbly para asegurarse...

- No - lo ke sospechaba

- Mejor sigo para haber si así entiendes - dijo Dumbly cansado...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_» Después de ponerse de acuerdo, ambos contrincante pusieron una tabla sobre una de las rocas y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Remus puso el brazo derecho al frente apoyando el codo en la mesa improvisada, el enmascarado hizo lo mismo que el y le tomo la mano que Remus apretó con fuerza._

_» - Uno... Dos... y ¡ Tres! - sentenció Remus comenzando con el 1° pulso._

_» Ambos empujaban con fuerza la mano del otro tratando de derribarla sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos fijamente, ninguno de los 2 parpadeaba sikiera... de pronto la mano de Remus comenzó a ceder, coincidiendo con el tiempo en el que por la parte visible de la cara del desconocido resvalaban perlas blancas de sudor... Remus dio un bostezo en el ke dejo de empujar la mano del sujeto enmascarado, alias X, y propia mano toco la mesa improvisada._

_» - Felicidades - alabó Remus - Eres fuerte - X lo miró y asintió agradeciendo, jadeando aun x el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer. - me avisas cuando estes listo para el siguiente..._

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- ¡Ya entendí ! - saltó de pronto Sirius llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo Harry ke ahora estaba en sus brazos - Un pulso es una competición de fuerza entre dos personas, se hace con las manos del lado derecho, estas se juntan y hacen fuerza, la mano mas fuerte debe botar a la otra

- Eso fue lo mismo ke dijo el director hace un rato - protestó Remus

- Remus dejalo - interfirio Dumbly - Me alegro de ke por fin lo entendieras Sirius, ahora kiero continuar...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_» Al poco rato después ambos hombres ya estaban listos para la 2° ronda del pulso, otra vez ambos de frente haciendo fuerza contra el otro, la únika diferencia de esta vez con la anterior era ke Remus parecia mas empeñoso en empujar la mano de X, tanto así que le gano rápidamente... aunke tb se había esforzado no parecia tan cansado como el enmascarado..._

_» - ¿Por k tanto interes en la princesa? - pregunto el castaño mientra ambos se recuperaban - Sé k es bonita, pero no creo ke tanto sacrificio valga la pena_

_- El problema amigo mio, es ke si lo vale - contesto el misterioso hombre de negro mirando mas alla de un simple punto en la tierra del suelo... - ¿Seguimos? - pregunto levantando la vista como si nada pasara; Remus asintió en silencio, había decidido kedarse callado en lo que el extraño estaba dentro de sus cavilaciones._

_» Volvieron a juntar las palmas, esta vez con más fuerza y comenzaron a empujar al otro; esta era la ultima ronda, kien ganara esta podria seguir adelante trás Peter y la princesa. Ninguno daba su lugar a ceder, ahora el pulso duró mas tiempo, ambos estaban rojos y sudorosos por el trabajo mover... de intentar over la mano contraria... pero los milimetros ganados se perdian rápido... depués de unos 10 minudos en k el enmascarado casi habia perdido 2 veces Remus comenzaba a agotarse..._

_» - ¿Es la 1° vez ke duras tanto? - le pregunto al sujeto X_

_- Una vez estuve 7 minutos antes de ganarle a un sujeto gordo del puerto, pero nunca habia conocido a alguien tan fuerte como tu_

_- Gracias x el cumplido ¿Por ke usas mascara¿Te kemaste con acido o algo asi? - le pregunto curioso el lobito_

_- Sólo x ke es comoda, todo el mundo en el futuro deberia usar algo asi... ¡Malditas piedras!_

_- ¿Por ke lo dices?_

_- Porke hace rato que tengo una en la bota ke no me deja concentarme! - el sujeto X reunio toda su fuerza en su brazo derecho y logro bajar el brazo de Remus con un golpe seco en la mesa improvisada; rápidamente lo solto para kitarse la bota y sacarse las piedras y la tierra ke se le había vuelto a meter. Remus se miraba la mano sobre la mesa sin poder creer lo que habia pasado_

_- Me... me ga... ganaste - dijo despacio y entre cortado el licantropo_

_- Temo ke si, pero si te consuela en algo, has sido mi mejor contrincante - X le tendió la mano x sobre la mesa a Remus y ambos se dieron un cordial apreton de manos - Pero no kiero que me sigas - y antes de ke el castaño pudiera decir "Auuuu" ya estaba inconciente sobre la mesa improvisada x un hechido del extraño, ke se volvió a poner la bota y se fue x el mismo camino que había seguido Peter con la princesa a rastras..._

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- Era obvio - interrumpio Sirius con altivez

- ¿ El ke? - pregunto Remus cuya curiosidad era más poderosa

- El ke perdieras, como me gano a mi, era normal y de esperar que no pudieras contra él

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan...?

- Chicos, son un pésimo ejemplo - regaño Dumbly kitandole el bebe de los brazos a Sirius y ponerlo en su regazo nuevamente...- ¿En dónde iba...¡Así!... mientras tanto...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_» Mientras tanto, en las ruinas cerca del peñasco de la locura se encontraba el principe Lucius Malfoy montado en su caballo con la mitad de su caballería y el jefe del ejercito; ágilmente se bajo de su caballo y comenzo a analizar el lugar desierto salvo x sus soldados ke se mantenían al margen. Llevaba unas mallas y el traje para montar le llegaba x encima de la rodilla, pero tenia tantos vuelos debajo ke mas parecia un tutú de bailarina de ballet._

_» - Aki hubo un duelo difícil - dijo el principe siguiendo los pasos sobre cada huella en la tierra - se movieron x todo el lugar, ambos eran maestros_

_- ¿Kien gano? - pregunto el jefe del ejercito y cercano amigo y cómplice, el Conde Severus Snape.- ¿Como termino?_

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- ¡ QUE ! OO !

- Profesor ¿Por ke le da esos susto? - pregunto Remus al ver la cara del pobre Sirius

- Son parte de la historia Remus, hay que aceptarlo - dijo Dumbly resignado antes de seguir...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_» - Se lanzaron varios hechizos - continuo el principe con su analisis - y algunos chocaron mesclandose - añadio al ver las piedras ke ahora se tomaban un descando antes de seguir bailando - pero ¡Aki! - salto al subnivel donde Sirius fue vencido - aki se acabo la pelea, el perdedor se fue solo x ahi, pero el vencedor sigio esas pisadas hacia Durmstrang x alla - indico los lugares y regreso hacia donde estaban sus tropas_

_- ¿Los seguimos a ambos? - pregunto el conde_

_- Al derrotado no, sólo la princesa importa, el vencedor nos llevara a donde esta mi amada - se puso delante de sus tropas y hablo alto y claro - Esto lo planearon los guerreros de Durmstrang, hay ke estar listos para lo ke nos asecha - Malfoy fue hacia su caballo negro y lo monto hábilmente_

_- ¿Cree ke es una trampa?- le pregunto el conde Snape_

_- Siempre creo ke todo puede ser una trampa, es x eso ke aun me encuentro vivo - le dio un golpe al caballo con los talones y avanzó al galope x el lugar que había seguido X, con su caballeria detrás y el conde a su lado..._

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- Glup... esto se esta poniendo peliagudo - Sirius trago dificultuosamente antes de que Dumbly continuara el relato...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_» x otro lado el hombre enmascarado llegaba a la parte alta de una de las tantas colina donde lo esperaba Peter, sentado en una piedra detrás de una mesa aun más improvisada ke la del pulso, ya ke esta sólo era una gran roca plana, sobre la ke había un mantel blanco con dos copas y una jarra de vino, además de algunas frutas para picar; al lado del bajito estaba Lily con las manos atadas y los ojos vendados con la cuchilla de Peter en el cuello, lista para ser clavada cuando el bajito lo desidiera._

_» - ¡Ah ke bien! Así ke ahora, todo depende de mi y depende de ti - hablo el rubio señalandose a ambos, el enmascarado comenzo a avanzar hacia la mesa_

_- Si kieres ke ella muera, x favor sigue avanzando- advirtio el hombrecito, el extraño se detuvo._

_- Trankilo, dejame explicarte - suaviso el enmascarado con las manos levantadas caminando hacia adelante lentamente_

_- No hay nada ke explicar, tu kieres secuestrar lo ke legalmente he hurtado- señalando al misterioso sujeto y a la princesa._

_- Tal vez, podemos llegar a un acuerdo - propuso cada vez más cerca el hombre X_

_- No habra ningun arreglo y la estas matando - dijo más peligroso Peter sujetando de un brazo a la princesa mientras ke el extraño daba otro paso adelante - ¡la estas matando! - dijo más fuerte clavando un poco el cuchillo en el cuello de la princesa pelirroja, ke ahogo un grito... el sujeto X se detuvo en un nanosegundo mirando a la princesa._

_- Pero si no puede haber arreglo entonces no hay escape - se resigno X cruzado de brazos_

_- Temo ke no, yo no competire contigo fisicamente, y tu no eres adversario para mi astusia.- sentencio el bajito_

_- ¿Eres muy astuto? pregunto el enmascarado_

_- Te daré un ejemplo ¿Has oido de Plató, Socrates y Aristoteles?_

_- Sí_

_- Son idiotas_

_- ¿En serio? En ese caso te reto a una "Batalla de Astusia"_

_- ¿Por la princesa?- el enmascarado asintio - Un duelo ¿Eh? - otro asentimiento - ¡Acepto! - Dijo Peter emocionado guardando su cuchilla._

_- Sirve el vino - pidio el hombre X a Peter, dio los ultimos pasos ke lo separaban del hombrecito, se sento en una roca frente a él y rebusco entre sus bolsillos bajo la atenta mirada de Peter; saco un fraskito de sus ropas y le saco el corcho ke tenia de tapa - Inhala esto, pero no lo tokes - se lo paso a Peter a lo largo de la mesa, este lo recibio he hizo lo ke le dijo el extraño_

_- No huele a nada_

_- Lo ke no huele se llama polvo de Yocaina es incoloro, inoloro y se disuelve en los líkidos, es uno de los venenos mas letales - le explico el enmascarado, luego reclamo su fraskito, tomo las dos copas de vino que estaban sobre la mesa y se dio la media vuelta._

_» Peter trataba de ver ke estaba haciendo, pero sus intentos fueron en vano; en menos de un minuto el enmascarado volvio a hacerle frente con las copas en las manos y las dejaba las copas en la mesa... bueno, jugaba a dejarla, xke las intercambiaba antes de dejarlas sobre la mesa, al final dejo una frente a él y otra frente a Peter, y dejo el fraskito de Yocaina vacio en la mesa_

_- Y bien ¿donde esta el veneno? Comienza la "Batalla de Astusia" - decía el sujet X con voz de animador de concursos - Cuando tu decidas beberemos los 2, para ver kien esta en lo correcto y kien muerto...- se volvio a cruzar de brazos listo para escuchar a Peter_

_- Pero es tan simple, todo lo ke debo hacer es adivinar x lo ke sé de ti - reflexiono - ¿Eres tu la clase de hombre ke pondría el veneno en su propia copa o en la de su enemigo? - pregunto- Ahora, un hombre astuto lo pondría en su propia copa, x ke sabria ke sólo un Gran tonto tomaría lo ke se le dio, yo no soy un gran tonto - reflexiono apuntandose a sí mismo - asi ke no voy a escoger el vino ke esta frente a mi - apunto ahora a la copa con la mano - ¡Pero tu sabías ke no soy un Gran tonto ¿verdad? lo tomaste en cuenta, así ke es claro ke no tomare el vino ke esta frente a mi._

_- ¿Tomaste una desicion?_

_- ¡Todavia no, espera! Todo el mundo sabe ke la Yocaina proviene de Australia, y la mayoria de la poblacón de Australia son ladrones y criminales, los criminales estan acostumbrados a ke no confien en ellos x lo tanto no confio en ti, de forma ke no tomare el vino ke esta frente a ti_

_- Es sierto tienes un gran intelecto - concedio el enmascarado con una mano enguantada en el menton_

_- ¡Espera ke continue! -alego con su chillona voz - ¿Donde estaba?_

_- En Australia_

_- Si en Australia; tu pudiste haber sospechado ke yo supiera del origen del polvo, así ke no escogere el vino ke esta frente a mi_

_- Escoge el otro_

_- ¡Eso te gustaria ke hiciera¿verdad? - Peter le apunto con el dedo indice - Venciste a mi hombre-lobo, lo ke significa ke eres fuerte y, confiando en tu propia fuerza pudiste haber puesto el veneno lo más cerca tuyo confiando en ke te salvara tu fuerza, así ke no tomare el vino ke esta frente ti; Pero tb le ganaste a mi duelista, lo que significa que has estudiado, y al haber estudiado debes saber ke el hombre es mortal, x lo tanto pusiste el veneno lo más alejado de ti mismo para ke yo no escoga el vino ke esta frente a mi...- Peter se iba emocionando y hablaba cada vez mas alto y rapido_ ( Sirius: me estoy mareando O.ò ...)

_- Estas tratando de engañarme para ke te de una pistas, no lo lograras- dijo el enmascarado al cual ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia, prueba de ello era su mano enpuñada sobre el pecho, estaba tenso escuchando todas las boberias ke decia el último ke kedaba de los secuestradores._

_- No..._

_- Estas dando vueltas ¿Sabes ya donde esta el polvo o no?_

_- ¡Por supuesto ke lo sé¡Ya me lo dijiste todo! Ya sé donde esta el veneno..._

_- Entonces escoge_

_- Lo hare y escojo...¿Pero ke es eso ke va x alla? - señalo Peter a un punto detrás del sujeto X ke inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, distracción ke uso el bajito para cambiar las copas de lugar, aunk casi no lo logra xke el sijeto extraño volvio a su posición original mirandolo iterrogante_

_- ¿Donde? Yo no vi nada_

_- Ah, bueno... Juraría ke vi algo, bueno, no importa - dijo Peter alzando los hombros restandole importancia, con la boca cerrada para ke no se le escapara mucha más la risa_

_- ¿De ke te burlas? - le pregunto un tanto molesto el misterioso sujeto X_

_- Te lo dire en un momento... eh? Brindemos, yo de mi copa y tu de la tuya - dijo Peter tomando muy seguro su copa, ambos hombres alzaron las copas, brindaron y tomaron el vino sin dejar de mirarse, el bajito bebio y se rio_

_- Te ekivocaste- dijo el hombre de negro cuando dejo su copa sobre la mesa, el bajito comenzo a reirse estruendosamente_

_- ¿Ke es tan gracioso?_

_- Tu...jaja... Crees ke escogi la copa incorrecta...jajaja... De eso me burlo...jajajaja... ¡ Creiste ke tu copa era la buena, pero yo las cambie cuando te diste vuelta hacia atrás!...jajajaja...Tonto...¡Fuiste victima de uno de los truco mas clasicos!...¡El mas conocido es: nunca te involucres en una batalla en Asia¡pero otro no tan conocido es: nunca compitas con un Siciliano cuanto se trate de un duelo...¡Ajajajajajaja...Ajajajajajaja... ! - de pronto Peter se kedo estatico con las faciones de las carcajadas y cayo como saco al suelo, muerto..._

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- ¡ SABIA KE NOS KERIA MATAR¡ AHORA MATO A PETER! - alego Sirius, aunk ni el propio Harry le puso atencion

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_» El sujeto X lo miro a Peter en el suelo y sonrió de medio lado, luego vo a la princesa ke estaba sentada y se le veia nerviosa; el enmascarado se levanto para sacar la venda de los ojos de Lily, ke lo miro extrañada._

_- ¿Kien eres? - le pregunto tratando de mirarle a los ojos, pero el bajo la vista para buscar algo en su cinturon_

_- Aguien con kien no debe jugar - respondio sacando una cuchilla como la de Peter - Es todo lo ke necesita saber_

_- ¿El veneno estuvo todo este tiempo en tu copa? - pregunto la princesa mientras él liberaba sus muñecas de las amarras con la cuchilla_

_- Ambas copas estaban envenenadas - ante la interrogante mirada de la pelirroja respondio - con los años cree una inmunidad al polvo de Yocaina - le sonrió con suficiencia - Ahora debemos irnos - dictamino borrando la sonrisa y levantandola de un tirón x las muñecas para arrastrarla, alejandose rápidamente de ahi..._

* * *

FiN de este chapi ! Espero les gustara y haber si les dejo con un pokito de curiosidad... ke en el proximo se van a responder MUCHAS dudas sobre el hombre misterioso ke todos ya deben saber kien es... espero mis abreviaciones no les ocacionaran problemas... ú.ù... 

Dejenme reviews PLIS!

Un Besote Grande

**Argie **(Prongsy)

_PD: para los ke leian "Analisis Interno", les prometo ke ya estoy trabajando en ello y pronto lo tendran tb x aki... asi como otras cosas en las ke trabajo..._


	9. El Bosque Prohibido

Para los ke leyeron el capitulo anterior en su primera version, les cuento ke la reemplace por unaversion remasterizada ke espero les guste...

Este capitulo va con especial dedicacion a **Sara Fénix Black**, haber si sabes porke...

* * *

Capítulo 9

El Boske Prohibido

_»- El 2do, el mas delgado de ellos tb fue derrotado- dijo Malfoy inspeccionando el lugar donde el sujeto enmascarado y Remus habian tenido su pulso - Habra mucho surimiento en Hogwarts si ella muere - le dijo a sus hombres, se monto en su corsel y salio al galo seguido de su caballeria..._

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-  
- Ahora si se armo la gorda...

- Profesor ¿El sujeto X es kien yo creo? - pregunto Remus analisando la evidencia

- Es posible Remus...

- ¿Kien es? - pregunto Sirius ke se sentía un poco al margen

- A ga?- balbuceo tb Harry curioso

- Ya lo sabran, esperen un poco...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

_» Corriendo entre colina y colina, a travez de las pocas rocas ke kedaban de ese paisaje, iban el misterioso sujeto X arrastrando a Lily, la tenia tomada de la mano firmemente, sin posibilidades de escapar. La tiro suavemente contra una roca de las grandes para ke ella se apoyara_

_» - Descanse un poco - le dijo parando para ke ella tomara algo de aire_

_- Si me dejas libre... - dijo la pelirroja jadeante sentandose en la piedra -... se te dara... lo ke kieras de recompenza... lo prometo - el enmascarado solto una carcajada, apoyandose en una roca doble mas alta, y haciendole frente se reia, pero sin ganas, era una risa seca_

_- ¿Y cuanto vale eso? - pregunto, tb estaba cansado pero aun así mantuvo la voz firme - la promesa de una mujer, no me haga reir alteza_

_- Es una oportunidad - trato de convencerle - No importa donde vallamos, el principe Malfoy es el mejor cazador, él encuentra halcones en la noche - y con voz mas firme y segura agrego:- ¡Te atrapara!_

_- ¿Cree ke su gran amor vendra a salvarle? - le pregunto serio_

_- ¡Nunca dije ke él era "mi gran amor"! y sí, él vendra a salvarme - aseguro Lily poniendose de pie para hacerle cara al sujeto X - Eso lo sé_

_- ¿Asegura ke no ama a su prometido? - pregunto él asercandosele con una sonrisa burlona_

_- El sabe ke no lo amo_

_- ¿Ke no es capaz de amar, kerra decir? - ahora sí se estaba burlando de ella con todas la de la ley, y en su propia cara a menos de un metro_

_- He amado con mas fuerzas de la ke un asesino como tu puede imaginarse - le dijo llena de odio, mirandole sin pestañear; el alzó su brazo derecho para darle un golpe en la mejilla, Lily sólo cerro los ojos y aguardo el golpe... ke no llego_

_- Es una advertencia - le dijo apuntandole con el indice - la proxima vez o detendre mi mano, en mi tierra se castiga a una mujer cuando miente - la tomo de la mano con fuerza y volvio a arrastrarla x la colina. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, habia estado a punto de golpearla y en el último segundo no habia sido capaz..._

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- ¡Como le ponga una mano encima y se va a enterar! - gruño Sirius - ¡NADIE toca a la mujer de Prongs! - Ahora el moreno levantaba el puño en señal de guerra, el pekeño Harry le aplaudio balbuceando unos cuando "gaga"

- ¿Por ke no la golpeo? - pregunto Remus - ¿y por ke parece tan molesto con la princesa?

- Espera y lo sabras Remus, no seas impaciente...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

_» - Yocaina - dedujo Malfoy después de oler el fraskito del veneno, a un lado, en el suelo, estaba el cuerpo ya rigido de Peter, todavia carcajeandose x su trampa... -Apostaria mi vida - aseguro a sus hombres - Y esas son las huellas de la princesa - dijo señalando el camino ke Lily y X habian tomado - La princesa esta viva, o lo estaba hace una hora - el caballo de el conde Snape se movio inkieto - Si no esta viva cuando la encuentre, me voy a enojar bastante - se puso de pie para volver a montar su caballo y seguir la ruta de la princesa..._

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- Creo ke este arroz ya se cocio...la cosa se esta poniendo fea

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°  
_» - Descanse alteza - ordeno el extraño arrojandola no muy brusco nuevamente contra una piedra de las grandotas, pero mas chica ke la anterior_

_- Ya sé... kien eres - Lily volvia a jadear x el cansancio, pero eso no le impedia mantener la boca cerrada (Sirius y Remus¿Alguna vez ha podido?) - Tu crueldad lo revela, eres el Temible pirata Roberts_

_- A sus pies - Bromeo él haciendo una reverencia (n/a¡Por fin un nombre! XD) - ¿En ke puedo servirle? - puso los brazos en jarra_

_- Te ejecutaran - Lily se puso de pie (otra vez) dispuesta a estar lo mas parecido a su altura (Sirius: La pobre se keda corta XD) - ¡Te cortaran en pedacitos! - ahora si ke sus ojos irradiaban odio puro_

_- Tsk, tsk, tsk - El pirata chaskeaba la lengua al tiempo ke negaba con la cabeza - Me alagan sus sentimientos - dijo burlon- ¿Por ke suelta su veneno conmigo?_

_- Asesinaste a mi amor - la princesa lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, los ojos de Robert se le hacian familiares, pero era imposible_

_- Es posible - fue toda la respuesta - He asesinado a muchos - el pitara le resto importancia, Lily desvio la vista al horizonte y el avanzo hacia ella y se sento en el suelo apoyado en una roca.- ¿Kien era su amor¿Un principe como este: feo, rico y despreciable (Sirius: olvida oxigenado), ademas de oxigenado? - ella se dejo caer sentada en la piedra_

_- No ¡El era un campesino¡Humilde! - le miro molesta, después se concentro en un punto en el suelo, recordando - Pobre y perfecto, con ojos... como océano después de una tormenta, tan dulces, tan expresivos...tan...- no podia seguir, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, cerro fuertemente los ojos para no llorar, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Roberts -¡ Su barco fue atacado en alta mar! - rapidamente cambio el tema - y todo el mundo sabe ke el Temible pirata Roberts no deja sobrevivientes, ni prisioneros_

_- No puedo hacer ecepciones - Roberts tenia la cabeza apoyada en los brazos cruzados en la nuca y esbaba recostado - una vez ke se sabe ke un pirata se ablando, muchos comienzan a desobedecer y tendría ke trabajar tooodo el tiempo - le dijo con falsa resignacion_

_- ¡Burlate de mi pena!_

_- ¡La vida es penar, alteza! Cualkiera ke diga lo contrario esta vediendo algo - Lily voltio la cara para evitar mirarle, estaba furiosa y el recuerdo de James se habia kedado en su mente, Roberts lanzo un suspiro antes de continuar - Creo ke recuerdo a su campesino amado - dijo levantandose y caminando hacia ella - debio haber sido hace unos... 3 años ¿Le importaria escuchar la historia?_

_- Nada de lo ke digas podra lastimarme, ni lo intentes- le dijo la pelirroja volteando la cara para no verle... y para ke Roberts no viera si la afectaba_

_- Murio con valor, eso le agradara... Jamas trato de sobornarme, como otros - el pirata se tomo unos segundos antes de seguir, hablaba despacio y trataba de verle la cara a Lily, pero le estaba costando- ... Solamente dijo: "por favor, por favor necesito vivir"... Sus palabras me resfrescaron la memoria, asi ke le pregunte por ke era tan importante para él... "por mi amor verdadero" dijo...- Lily levanto un poco la mirada y Roberts alcanzo a ver los ojos brillantes de la chica antes de ke esta volteara la cara y se pusiera a contar las hojitas de pasto en el suelo...- Luego hablo de una chica de belleza y fidelidad inigualable¿supongo ke era usted? - una lágrima rebelde caia x la mejilla de la pelirroja y llego a su mano... pero Roberts no pudo verlo, y al no tener reaccion alguna por parte de la princesa, agrego fría y bruscamente - Debería bendecirme x eliminarlo antes de ke supiera realmente kien es usted..._

_- ¿Y ké soy realmente! - pregunto Lily levantandose de golpe, sin poder contener más la ira ke tenia hacia ese sujeto_

_- Fidelidad comento él ¡Su eterna Fidelidad! - discutio molesto (Sirius¿Discutio?) y agrego burlandose desdeñoso - Digame ¿Cuando se entero de ke habia muerto, se comprometio con su principe el mismo día o espero una semana por respeto a los muertos?_

_- ¡Deja de burlarte! ya lo hiciste una vez ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo! - (Sirius¿contra atake¿exigencia? ) - deje de existir ese día - murmuro la chica, Roberts se concentro en la ladera del frente por donde venia la caballeria del principe Malfoy y no noto ke ella estaba peligrosamente cerca de él - Ahora deja de existir tu ¡Asesino! - le grito empujandolo colina abajo por la ke el rodo mientras gritaba:_

_- ¡CO... MO... GUS... TE...! - Lily se kedo de piedra en la parte alta mientras el Temible pirata Roberts caia dando vueltas (Sirius: 2 y 2 son 4 y él es...)_

_- Oh no... ¡JAMES! O.O' (Sirius¡JAMES! O.O) - al reconocerle la princesa hizo lo unico ke se le ocurrio, bajar por la ladera, pero se enredo en el vestido y tb comenzó a rodar ladera abajo como el pirata, ahora más conocido como James, y ahora si ke no habia duda, tanta vuelta le habian soltado el pañuelo de la cabeza y la mascara._

_» James dejo de rodar al pie de la colina donde kedo tirado en el suelo, un poco más arriba la mascara y el pañuelo ke alguna vez sirvio para ocultar su identidad... a unos metros de él kedo Lily, con el pelo esparramado por cualkier parte y el vestido hasta la rodilla. Al ver ke la pelirroja no se movia, James tomo la mascara ke se transformo en sus tipicos lentes redondos y fue hasta ella..._

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

-¡SI, JAMES ESTA DE VUELTA¡Sabia ke no podia morir¡LO SABIA! - Sirius se habia puesto a dar saltos de alegria sobre la cama - Es por eso ke pudo ganarme ¡Porke es JAMES!

- Bueno, en lo ke te calmas creo ke me comere un dulce ¿kieres Remus? - Dumbly se habia sacado de su tunica un sorbete de limón y le ofrecia a Remus... una vez la cama dejo de moverse y el lobito ato a Sirius al dosel de la cama con un hechizo, mordaza incluida, el profesor continuo...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-  
_» - Desaparecieron - se asombro Malfoy cuando las 2 figuras sobre la colina vecina se perdieron de vista - Debio ver ke nos acercabamos y tal vez sintio pánico x su error, a menos ke me ekivoke, y nunca me ekivoco (Sirius: prmmhhmmh / traduccion: presumido ) se dirigen hacia El Boske Prohibido...(/ musica tragica de suspenso/)_

_» Mientras tanto James estaba junto a Lily, casi sobre ella apoyado en el brezo derecho, llamandola para ke reaccionara, esta abrio sus verdes ojos y lo miro extrañada._

_» - ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto preocupado, en un pestañeo la pelirroja parecio recordarlo todo, lo miro molesata y le dio una cachetada ke le dio vuelta la cara (Sirius: ejmhhmh lmmhhh / traduc: esa es Lily ), pero cuando el moreno abrio la boca para preguntar ella lo agarro de la solapa de la camisa negra y lo beso como si fuera a desaparecer en cualkier momento, James, ni tonto ni perezoso, respondio gustoso abrazandola..._

_- Creo ke si puedes moverte - comento James una vez se separaron_

_- Estas vivo, puedo ganar la final de Quiddich si kieres - le dijo ella riendose y abrazandolo más fuerte (Sirius: kmhh tmmhhh n.n' / traduc: ke tierno n.n' )_

_- Eres una tonta, te dije ke volveria x ti ¿por ke no me esperaste? - la miraba fijamente a los ojos_

_- Es ke tu... James ¡te moriste!_

_- ¿Y? - se encogio de hombros - La muerte no detiene al amor, sólo puede retrasarlo un poco_

_- Nunca volvere a dudar, nunca más - le dijo acercando su cara_

_- No será necesario - susurro él antes de anular el espacio existente y besarla_

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-  
- oô no me conocia esa parte suya profesor - le interrumpio... Remus, recuerden ke Sirius esta atado al dosel de la cama y amordazado

- ¿Te estas burlando de mi? ¬ ¬U

- No profesor ¿como cree? - si Remus Lupin poseia un gran don, ese era el sarcasmo...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-  
_» Lily y James corrian x el barranco, a los pies de la colina, en direccion al boske prohibido... en la parte alta de la colina se asomaba el principe montando su noble corsel_

_» - Ja... el cerdo de tu novio llego tarde - se burlo James parando para mirar - unos pasos más y estaremos a salvo en el boske - le dijo a Lily tomandola de la mano para correr al boske lúgubre frente a ellos_

_- ¡ No podremos pasarlo! - le grito_

_- Tonterias, sólo dices eso x ke nadie lo ha logrado- y ambos se internaron en el boske_

_» Los arboles del boske eran tan altos y espesos ke apenas si habia un poco de luz del sol, lo ke lo hacia un lugar tetrico y oscuro, James llevaba la varita x delante alumbrando el camino y a Lily firmemente aferrada a su brazo izkierdo. Se escuchaba el eco del viento a lo lejos, y los sonidos de algunos animales a lo lejos... aunke algunos de no tan lejos..._

_» - No esta tan mal - opino el chico de cabello revuelto, Lily le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco - Bueno, no kiero construir mi casa aki, pero los arboles son bastante bonitos - respondio a la muda pregunta de su compañera ke ya comenzaba a buscar el tornillo ke se le habia caido_

_» Continuaron caminando, mas de alguna vez pararon debido a un lamento de algun animal ke podria estar cerca, preparado para capturar a su proxima presa... luego de unos pasos un ruido como de chispas les hizo detenerse, los chispasos se acercaban pero no los veian x ningun sitio, hasta ke junto a Lily salto una llama de fuego proveniente de la tierra ke kemo parte de su vestido; debido al susto dio un salto y callo, James la agarro y tiro al suelo para apagarle el vestido ke se estaba kemando..._

_» - Ves, esa fue una aventura - le dijo positivamente, ella sólo lo fulmino con la mirada ¬ ¬ - ¿Te kemaste? - ella nego, pero lo miraba con lo ojos entrecerrados, - Debo decir ke hay algo bueno en esto, el boske te mantiene alerta - James la ayudo a levantarse para seguir caminando..._

_» - Pronto esto sera un recuerdo feliz, porke el barco de Roberts, "La Venganza" esta anclado en la orilla - le contaba a Lily, se había guardado la varita y cortaba algo de hierba salvaje ke le impedia el paso, con la espada en la ke habia transformado la varita - Y como tu sabes, yo soy Roberts - termino con orgullo señalandose a sí mismo_

_- No lo entiendo ¿cómo es posible ke tu seas Roberts¿él ha estado sakeando barcos desde hace 20 años y tu sólo te fuiste hace 3 ?_

_- Hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de las excentricidades de la vida - confeso el moreno, mientras alzaba a la pelirroja del lugar hacia donde se dirigia los chispasos y luego salia una llama de fuego como la anterior._

_- Habla - le ordeno la chica siguiendolo x el camino_

_- Todo lo ke te dije, antes de decir x favor era cierto, me intrinke a Roberts al igual ke una descripcion de tu belleza - le dijo cortando la hierba delante del camino - finalmente Roberts decidio algo, "De acuerdo, James" me dijo "nunca he tenido un valet (mayordomo) puedes trabajar esta noche, tal vez te mate x la mañana" dijo eso durante 2 años : "buenas noches James, ke duermas bien, tal vez te mate x la mañana"... fue una buena época para mi, aprendi esgrima y cualkier tipo de lucha ke me enseñara alguien ¡conoci hechizos ke no sabia ni ke existian!... con el tiempo Roberts y yo llegamos a ser amigos, muy bueno amigos_

_- Hasta ke...- dio el pie Lily, James soltó una risa antes de seguir_

_- Hasta ke un día sucedio, Roberts se volvio tan rico ke kizo retirarse, me llamo a su cabina y me conto su secreto: "No soy el Temible pirata Roberts" - James alzo a Lily x los chispasos y la llevo el brazos - me dijo "mi verdadero nombre es Ryan, yo herede este barco del Temible pirata Roberts como tu lo heredaras de mi; el hombre de kien lo herede tanpoco era el Temible pirata Roberts, su nombre era Comperblot, el verdadero Roberts se retiro hace 15 años y vive como rey en la Patagonia, gracias"_

_- ¿Como es eso?_

_- Me explico ke el nombre era lo importante para inspirar temor necesario ¿entiendes? - Bajo a Lily al suelo para seguir - , nadie se rendiria ante el Temible pirata James; asi ke llegamos a tierra, conseguimos una tripulacion nueva y él se kedo como contramaestre, llamandome todo el tiempo Roberts; cuando la tripulacion lo creyo, él se fue del barco y yo he sido Roberts desde entonces, pero ahora me retirare y le cedere el puesto a alguien más ¿Entendiste?_

_- Si - asintio la pelirroja - pero pudiste haberme mandado aunke fuera una miserabla nota - le recrimino sentida todavia, y tomo la delantera_

_- Pero... Lily - James iba a alcanzarla cuando de pronto a la chica se la trago la tierra, literalmente porke habia pisado arenas movedisas... rápidamente James corto una de la hierbas largas, la sostuvo firmemente ante de tirarse un pikero en las arenas desapareciendo... al rato despues, la liana se tenso y aparecio una mano, seguida de la otra mano de James ke tiraba de la liana para salir, con Lily sujeta a su cuello. La pareja se sostuvo en tierra firme, tociendo y escupiendo la arena, volviendo a respirar aire puro..._

_- No lo lograremos - sollozo la pelirroja, aun con dificultades para respirar, sentada en el suelo. James la abrazó mirando lo ke parecian ser unas ramas negras moviendose entre los árboles.- Sera mejor ke muramos aki..._

_- No, no digas eso - le pidio James tomando la cara llena de arena entre sus manos - ya salimos adelante- le sacudio la arena con cuidado - porke...- se levanto ayudandola - ¿cuales son los3 terrores del boske prohibido? - la tomo de la mano y recupero su espada - 1: las llamas, no es problema, hay un ruido antes ke vengan asi ke podremos evadirlas; 2 : las arenas movedizas, pero tuviste la astucia de descubrir como eran y en el futuro las evitaremos..._

_- Y ¿ke hay de las ADAG? - le interrumpio Lily_

_- ¿Las Arañas De Aspecto Gigante? no creo ke existan - y como siempre pasa cuando alguien dice algo parecido, su pie kedo atorado en una trampa hecha con telas de araña, la dueña, una araña tan grande como él se le tiro encima..._

_» Lily esta en el suelo ya ke James la habia empujado al caer la araña, al levantar la cara vio a su chico luchando con una macrotarantula y junto a ella, la espada; sin dudarlo la tomo y trato de darle a la araña, pero era imposible clavarsela sin dañar a James..._

_» - ¿Cual era el hechizo para ke vuelva a ser una varita? - le pregunto_

_- ¡Lily... era el...¡AGhhhh! - no pudo decirlo porke la arañota le clavo la mandívula en el hombro izkierdo_

_- ¡Ay no! recuerda Lily, recuerda...- la chica alzó la espada sobre su hombro y se concentro con todo su poder - ... ¡Revertus Incantatem! - agito la espada, al llegar a la altura se su cintura habia vuelto a ser la varita de palo...apunto a la araña pero aun era difícil - ¡Deja de moverte, James!_

_- No...es...tan...facil_

_- ¡A...Reducio! - grito lo primero ke le vino a la cabeza, las 3 patas de la araña a las ke le dio se encogieron dejandola desnivelada, se escuchaba venir los chispasos ke anunciaban las llamas, James se dio cuenta a tiempo para girar con la araña, aprovechando el desnivel de esta, y dejarla abajo justo donde salieron las llamas, soltando un agullo chillido al ser kemada. El moreno se levanto tambaleandose hasta donde Lily ke trato de ayudarle, le pidio la varita, lavolvio a transformar en espada y se la enterro a la agonizante araña, hasta ke esta hizo su desenso final..._

_- Te falta un poco de practica - se dirijio a la pelirroja y se apoyo en sus hombros; en lugar de molestarse, lo ke sería lo habitual, la chica le sonrio y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de continuar para salir de ahi..._

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-  
- Wow, esto se esta poniendo bueno - dijo Remus emocinado - ¿Ke mas pasa?

- Eso te lo dire despues, ahora me preparare un té ¿kieres uno? - Dumbly se levanto y le dejo a Harry ke ya parecia algo cansado

- No, gracias profesor - nego Remus, Sirius sólo movio la cabeza negativamente -, pero le agradecería un poco de chocolate

- Muy bien, dame unos minutos, y suelta a Sirius - dijo Dumbly cerca de la puerta, ante su mencion Sirius asintio fervientemente

- No... se ve mejor así... - opino Remus

- A gagu...- le corroboró Harry-bebe

* * *

Yo planes ya no hago, nunca me salen :P ...aki esta el 9 y una version remasterizada del 8, ke espero les guste, ahora estoy con poco tiempo asi ke dejo esto y muchas gracias por todos los reviews... haber si me dejan esta ves... racias a Marie Ann; karipotter y como siempre a Sara enix Black por sus reviews...

Besitos

Argie (Prongsy)


	10. En El Fozo de la Desesperación

Bueno, aki estoy de vuelta, de rodillas suplicando su humilde servidora para que no la torturen por tardar tanto... espero entiendan que estoy terminando el año escolar y ya se me vienen las pruebas finales! O.O ... además de que en mi casa se las mandaron, les di tanta penita que me compraron CPU nueva y bueno, tenía que aprender a usarla n.nU jeje XP

Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí y para que no se enojen, les dare las esperanzas de que pronto salgo de vacaciones, además que tengo la cabeza un tanto revuelta con AI, se me mezclaron las ideas y quiero al menos llevar 2 capitulos de ventaja a lo que llevo publicado ;P ...

REVIEWS... muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviewsines y a las que hicieron subir el numero de hits (que espero no mientan)...

**Zara Potter-Black :** Creo que sí me demore mucho...pero fue sin mala intencion, deberitas... claro que Remus ya sospechaba, por algo el es Remus... tarde o temprano debía ponerle nombre al sujeto X, es que ya me estaba mareando XP... besotes...

**shofi-black :** No te enojes por demorarme tanto si:)... logico que James no podía morir...todavía ... Creo que a Dumbly no le gustaba tanto que lo interrumpieron... besus...

**Sara Fénix Black :** Buenos...ya estoy aki... la dedicatoria era por eso mismo, porque de ahí la agarras siempre n.n ... tal vez ya no esta amordazado, pero creo que Sirius va de mal en peor... estoy media corta de tiempo, asi que besitos y nos estamos leyendo... lamento el retrazo v.vU ...

**Virgi :** Espero no te hayas kedado esperando mucho jeje ... la película es muy, MUY hermosa, tienes sus años pero es genial, no son los efectos especiales de george lucas pero salvan... la perza es un problema mundial, creeme -.-U pero así es la vida... por lo menos me dejaste un reviw... no te me enojes por tardar tanto si?... besos...

**Zélany :** Que gusto saber soy una buena influencia para tu literatuta... yo quería leer el libro, pero me quede con las ganas por no encontrarlo : ( ... lamento la demora, espero que este capi te gusta... hasta por aki llegaste en el libro la primera vez no? ... besotes...

**Marie Ann :** no lo continue tan rapido, pero lo hice! jeje... bueno, aqui esta el capi, y espero que lo disfrutes... aunque yo lo encuentro muy cruel... besos...

**mauleta :** ola persiana!... me esperaste mucho? a mi tambien me encanta la peli, por algo la adapte juntando 2 de mis amores, la pelicula y a los merodeadores ... ya se que Malfoy no es feo, pero para los chicos si lo es, es su enemigo... no creo que salga draco en la histotia, es muy chico aun, ni voldy, recuerda que es dumbly kien cuenta historia... no creo que lo ponga muy voluntarioso... bueno, gracias tu por leer a esta demente que mira las convinaciones que hace y lo que le sale... XP... besotes...

ojala y todavía quede alguien por ahí para leerlo... de todas formas se agradece...

Y sin mas chachara mejos los dejo con el capi...

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**En el Fozo de la Desesperación**

- ¿Profesor, esta akí? - pregunto Remus entrando en una habitación repleta de humo y niebla ke alguna vez fue la cocina de la casa de Sirius - ¡Profesor!

- ¡Remus...cof... Akí estoy!...cof, cof...- Dumbledore se habria camino por entre la niebla tosiendo.

- ¿Esta bien? - pregunto el lobito una vez estuvo de frente con el mencionado director

- Si, cof cof... pero la tetera de Sirius no puede decir lo mismo... cof cof...- otro atake de tos afecto al profesor

- Pero ¿Ké paso akí? ... cof... - a Remus comenzaba a afectarle el humo

- No sé,...cof... yo sólo puse la tetera y de pronto comenzó a salir mucho humo...cof cof cof...- respondio el director.

El licantropo se acerco a la ventana más cercana guiandose por el mapa mental ke tenia de la cocina, y la abrió para dejar salir esa mezcla de humo, vapor y nieblan, luego guió al profesor a la salida, todo esto entre los atakes de tos de ambos.

- ¿qué paso akí? - preguto Sirius, venia desde su habitación y veia espantado la mezcla de gases ke venía desde la cocina - mi... mi cocina- murmuró con un hilo de voz

- Trankilo, ya se esparcira...- trató de calmarle el director

- ¿ke paso ahí?- pregunto el animago con los dientes apretados; Remus y Dumbly se miraron y se encogieron de hombros

- Deberas escoger mejor a tus... - el prefesor buscaba la palabra indicada- articulos de cocina con mayor cuidado la proxima vez, tú tetera es un arma mortal...

- Descuida, el humo se disipara y tu cocina sera la de antes, casi - opino el lobito- kedaran algunas manchas por ahí, pero de seguro ke eso se limpia

- ¡Mi Cocina! T.T - lloró el heredero Black siendo arrastrado de vuelta al cuarto en donde el bebé Harry comenzaba a berrear por la falta de atención de sus cuidadores...

- Muy bien...¿dónde kedamos? - pregunto el mayor de los 4 mientras hacia aparecer una tacita de té con un simple movimiento de varita

- ù.ú si pudo haber hecho eso desde el principio ¿por ke arruino mi cocina?

- Porke no kería usar la varita...- con otro mivimiento de la mencionada el profesor de la escuela de magia y hechiceria hizo aparecer un jarro de chocolante caliente para Remus - Ahora, kedamos en ke Lily y James estaban en el pantano... digo, en el boske prohibido ¿no?

- Si- el futuro profesor de DCAO asintio con la cabeza - después de pelear con una araña macrosómica

- Pues bien...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

_» La pareja no paso muy mala la noche a la interperie en lo alto de un árbol del boske prohibido, al contrario... Cerca del atardecer del siguiente día encontraron la salida del boske, al menos de la parte tenebrosa, porke aun eran rodeados de árboles, pero estos era más bajos y menos espezos..._

_» - Lo hicimos- susurro la pelirroja, sujeta de la mano del moreno_

_- Ves, no fue tan terrible_

_» Ambos se miraron a los ojos concientes de la proesa ke habían realizado, es ke nadie cruza el boske prohibido, menos lo atravieza como habían hecho ellos; sonriendo avanzaron unos pasos hacia el prado ke se veía a lo lejos, más allá estaría el barco de James anclado en el puerto, esperandolos... pero no era lo único ke los esperaba, desde detras de unos árboles se interpusieron en su camino los caballos al galope del principe Lucius y el conde Snape, interceptandolos con la caballería..._

_»- ¡Ríndete! - le ordenó Malfoy al compañero de su prometida, ke en un rápido reflejo la había puesto a su espalda y había sacado la espada_

_- ¿Tú kieres rendirte ante mi? _oô_ - pregunto indrédulo James - Pues bien, acepto u.ù_

_- He de reconocer ke eres muy valiente, no vallas a cometer una tonteria - amenazó el principe bajando de su caballo, espada en mano_

_- ¿Pero cómo nos atraparas? Conocemos los secretos del boske prohibido, ahi podemos vivir por un tiempo y cuando kieras morir, tú y tu tutú podran ir a visitarnos- el moreno se estaba burlando descaradamente del traje de montar de Malfoy frente a toda su caballeria, algunos de sus soldados no pudo evitar una sonrisa fugitiva o una carcajada mal disimulada_

_- Te lo dire una vez más por si no entendiste¡Ríndete! _òó_ - Lucius avanzó unos pasos, molesto por la vergüenza pasada ante sus hombres_

_- ¡Eso Jamás!_

_- ¡Por última vez RINDETE! - unos soldados armados con ballestas salieron trás unos árboles a la espalda de la pareja, apuntando al pirata, sólo Lily lo notó y miró asustada la situación_

_- ¡Antes Muerto!_

_- ¡Promete ke no lo lastimaras! - intervino la princesa al notar la buena voluntad de los caballeros con ballestas para cumplir la última petición de James_

_- ¿Qué dijiste! _oô _- James y Malfoy_ (y el verdadero Sirius escuchando la historia O.Ô)

_- ¿Cómo es eso? - dijo James, pero su amada no lo miraba, sino ke miraba a su prometido a los ojos_

_- Si él se rinde y yo vuelvo contigo - dijo la pelirroja despacio - ¿Prometes ke no le harás daño a este hombre?_

_- No sólo eso, sino ke pasaran mil años antes de ke vuelva a cazar - sentenció el principe_

_- El llegó en el barco pirata "venganza"¡Promete ke lo regresaras a su barco!- le exigió_

_- ¡Juro ke así se hará! - se acercó a su caballo junto al conde Snape y le susurro - Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts lánzalo al fozo de la desesperación_

_- Juro ke así se hará - prometió el conde, mientras el principe montaba a su caballo (Sirius¡Sí será...!). Mientras ke por su lado James miraba a Lily sin comprender su actitud_

_- Creí una vez ke habias muerto - le dijo ella mirandolo por fin con los ojos brillantes - y casi muero yo también, no podría soportar perderte de nuevo, no si puedo evitarlo - apreto con fuerza las manos del pirata a la vez ke su prometido se acercaba galopando hacia ellos, la tomo de la cintura y la subió al caballo, separando a la pareja._

_» James se kedo mirando el lugar por donde SU princesa se alejaba, mirandolo también por sobre el hombro del principe, hasta ke la imagen del caballo desaparecio de su campo visual; uno de los soldados con ballestas le empujo por la espalda con su arma, sólo ahí se dio cuenta de la presencia de esos soldados, saliendo de su ensoñación se acerco al caballo sobre el ke estaba Severus Snape (Sirius: Alias "El grasoso")_

_» - Vamos, "señor", tengo ke llevarlo a su barco - le dijo el conde, remarcando con una extraña expresión el Señor_

_- Somos hombres de acción, las mentiras no van con nosotros - rebatió el pirata mientras le ataban las muñecas trás la espalda; Snape sonrió de medio lado_

_- Mhh, bien dicho señor - dijo con su sonrisa cínca; James lo miraba detenidamente callendo en cuenta de la nariz y el pelo del sujeto - ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto incomodo el conde al notar la mirada inkisidora del moreno prisionero_

_- Nada, sólo ke tiene la nariz ganchuda y el pelo muuuy grasoso, alguien te anda buscando - fue lo último ke dijo James antes de caer inconciente por el golpe de una de las ballestas contra su cabeza, después de una orden silenciosa por parte del conde..._

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- Maldito Snape...- rumio Sirius con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados mirando la nada

- Aga gaga gag - Harry al parecer estaba de acuerdo con su padrino y asentia con su cabecita

- Puedo contra uno, pero no con los dos - se kejó Remus dejando sobre la mesita de noche el jarro vacio de su chocolate caliente ke ahora estaba bien protegido en su estomago

- No entiendo...¡ Lily ha vuelto a ser una traidora¡Se ha vuelto a ir con Malfoy! - protesto el animago - ¿Qué clase de cuento infantil es este?

- Sirius, si Lily no los paraba hubieran matado a James

- ¡Pero ahora esta en manos de Snape¡Eso es Peor! Ese maldito, si sera un...

- ¡Sirius Black! - le interrumpio Dumbledore - Recuerda a los menores presentes

- Esta bien, sólo dire ke es un vómito de troll, escupido por el calamar gigante y residuos orgánicos de un gremlin ke se le acaba de curar el estreñimiento - El director y el lobo arrugaron la nariz de sólo pensarlo, evitando preguntar detalles de un gremlin, pero deberia ser lo bastante askeroso como para compararlo con Snape...

- Mejor continuo con la historia...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

_» Desde la oscuridad de su mente James escuchaba como una puerta, a la ke le faltaba aceite, se habria a lo lejos y se cerraba, luego unos pasos se acercaban a él, bajando por una escalera de piedra, primero despacio y luego más rápido, como un tropezón a medio descenso; escuchaba además el gorgojeo característico de las pociones al fuego, por el rededor de la habitación en la ke estubiera y también las llamas crepitantes de una fogata encendida. Estaba recostado en una camilla con ruedas, de madera (como la de los hospitales) en lo ke parecia ser un sotano por las escaleras ascendentes y la falta de ventanas, era un cuarto semi circular (o circularmente disparejo) de madera ke no había sido cortada, sino ke lijada, como estar dentro del tronco de algún árbol muy gordo, iluminado por algunas antorchas y velas._

_» El actual pirata Roberts abrió los ojos al sentir como algo humedo y frío rozaba su hombro izkierdo, encontrandose con un sujeto de cabello blanco, pálido y un poco gordito llamado el albino, vestía un traje de una pieza hecho con un viejo saco, blanco en sus mejores tiempo, y le estaba limpiando una herida ke tenía en el hombro con un paño mojado, sino hubiera estado sin la camisa negra no se habría dado cuenta de ke tenía akella herida..._

_» - ¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunto al albino_

_- En el fozo de la desesperación - le respondió con una voz aspera ke parecía no haber sido usada en mucho tiempo..._

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- Ke típico - murmuró Sirius desdeñoso... interrumpiendo

- ¿De ke hablas? ¬ ¬

- De eso de la voz aspera... es típico, incluso más ke el "había una vez..."

- Pero así va la historia - dijo Dumbly entre dientes

- Pero puede cambiarlo, no sea tan común profesor...

- Creo ke mejor te ignoro y seguire YO con el cuento...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

_» - En el fozo de la desesperación - le respondió con una voz aspera ke parecía no haber sido usada en mucho tiempo - No debes tratar de...arggg...Ejem ejem - se aclaró la garganta y continuo con una voz más normal y cantarina, digna de animador de radio - No debes tratar de escapar, las cadenas son demasiado gruesas - entones James notó ke estaba amarrado de manos y pies, y no eran cuerdas precisamente - Tampoco sueñes con ke te rescataran, la única entrada es secreta y... - lanzó un suspiro para continuar casi melodramaticamente - Sólo el principe, el conde y yo sabemos como salir_

_- ¿Estare aki hasta morir? - pregunto trankilo el moreno_

_- Hasta ke ellos te maten ¡Sí! - asintió fervientemente emocionado el albino, y James miró como le seguía curando el hombro_

_- ¿Y por qué te molestas en curarme? _oò

_- El principe y el conde insisten en ke todo el mundo debe estar saludable antes de morir - dijo como si no estuviera muy de acuerdo con ese punto, encogiendose de hombros_

_- ¿Van a torturarme?_ o.ò

_- Ajá - Respondio emocionado asintiendo con la cabeza_

_- Sé soportar las torturas - James se hacia el valiente_ V.V

_- Na haa - le resto importancia y nego con la cabeza_

_- ¿No me crees?_ ¬ ¬U

_- Mmnn... sobreviviste al boske prohibido, debes ser valiente - admitio, pero luego añadio con un brillo en los ojos - pero nadie, Nadie resiste a la makina - y se marcho con una sonrisa, dejando al moreno más preocupado de lo ke kisiera_

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- Ahora si ¿Contento? ¬ ¬X - le pregunto un Dumbly molesto a Sirius , ke asintió con la cabeza y trago dificultosamente, el moreno del grupito tomo a Harry en brazos y le abrazo...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

_» Mientra tanto, por uno de los pasillos del castillo real de Hogwarts rondaba lo ke parecía ser el alma en pena de una joven princesa pelirroja, caminando cabizbaja, arrastrando los pies y la cola su vestido, con los brazos colgando a ambos lados, pálida y ojerosa... paso por la intersección del pasillo donde estaban su prometido y el conde Snape ke la miraron, pero ella no notó su presencia y paso de largo, Snape miró al principe con una ceja alzada en forma interrogativa_

_» - Ha estado así desde ke llegamos del boske- explico el rubio cuando dejo de escucharse el rumor de los pasos de Lily- El problema de la salud de mi padre la tiene molesta_

_- Desde luego..._

_» El Rey fallecio esa noche y antes del siguiente amanecer Lily y Malfoy se casaron, a medio día ella aparecio otra vez ante sus subditos, esta vez como su reina_

_» - Las últimas palabras de mi padre fueron..._

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- ¡AAAALTO! - grito Sirius, interrumpiendo una vez más el relato - Esta contando mal el cuento, profesor ¡Lily no se casa con Malfoy¡SE CASA CON JAMES! estoy seguro de eso, después de todo lo ke James ha hecho por ella ¡No sería justo!

- Ya te lo dije¿Kien dijo ke la vida era justa¿Dónde esta escrito?... Asi no es la vida

- ¡Esta arruinando la historia¡Aki esta la prueba! - le mostro a Harry - ¡SE KEDAN JUNTOS¡Ahora cuentela bien!

- ¿Kieres ke siga o no? - pregunto el director más ke molesto

- Si...

- ¡Entonces no más interrupciones! o le digo a Remus ke te amordace otra vez...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

_» A medio día ella aparecio otra vez ante sus subditos, esta vez como su reina..._

_» - Las últimas palabras de mi padre fueron: "Amala como yo la ame, y siempre habra alegria"; Ahora kerido pueblo, les presento a la reina Lilian... - sonaron las trompetas reales anunciando la presencia de la reina ke salio de un carruje frente al castillo y piso la alfombra ke le indicaba el camino a seguir hasta la entrada del palacio real, todos los presentes de la plaza central se inclinaron ante ella, y ante lacorona de oro en su roja cabeza, todos menos una anciana ke entre el silencio la abucheaba_

_- ¡Buu, Buu, Buuu! - decia la señora verrugosa y harapienta_

_- ¿Por que hace eso? - pregunto Lily deteniendose frente a la viejita encorvada ke la miraba con repulsion_

_- ¡Porke eres una tonta¡Tuviste a tu amor en las manos y lo despreciaste! - le dijo con su ronca voz de bruja_

_- Pero hubieran matado a James, debía hacerlo - protesto la joven en su defenza_

_- ¡Tu verdadero amor vive y te casas con otro!- la señalo con un dedo - ¡El verdadero amor la salvo en el boske prohibido y ella lo tratas como basura! - le dijo a toda la plaza y después se volvio hacia ella y la apunto con el indice acusatoriamente - ¡Y Eso Es Lo Ke Eres ¡LA REINA DE LA BASURA¡Arrodillense ante ella¡Arrodillense! - grito mirandola con asco - ¡Doblegense ante la reina del fango, de lo inmundo¡La REINA de la PUTREFACCIÓN! - comenzo a avanzar hacia ella, señalandola con su torcido dedo, escupiendo a cada palabra y sin kitar esa mirada, mezcla de rabia y asco, de sus ojos lagañosos- ¡Buuuu¡BUUUUU¡LODO, FANGO, INMUNDA¡Buuuu, BUUUUU!_

_A Lily el mundo comenzo a dar vueltas, no podía soportar la mirada de la anciana puesta sobre ella, todo se oscurecia y los demás rostros se desvanecían, salvo el de la mujer ke la segui señalando y abucheando; de pronto la pelirroja sentía ke no podía respirar y caia entre ese color negro espezo...Y ahi fue cuando Lily regreso a su estado conciente, sentandose en la cama y respirando como si no lo hiciera hace ya muchos años, sudaba frío y el corazón le latía a mil por hora..._

_Tomo conciencia de ke faltaban 10 días para la boda y el rey aun vivía, pero sus pesadillas iban empeorando, cogio una bata y se la puso a toda prisa para salir casi corriendo de su cuarto a hablar con su prometido..._

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- ¡LO VE¿No le dije ke nunca se casarían! - Sirius miraba al director con esa típica expresión de "Te lo dije"

- Si claro, Sirius, eres muy inteligente, ahora...¡Callate!- le ordeno con voz de sargento tirano para seguir calmadamente...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

_» - La verdad es esta... - una desordenada y pelirroja princesa había entrado en el despacho de trabajo de Malfoy sin sikiera llamar a la puerta ni ver kien estaba, se paro frente al escritorio del principe hablando, este la miraba asombrado de la pinta en la ke andaba sentado en su sillón, desde la chimenea Snape miraba toda la acción - ¡Amo a James! Siempre lo quise y siempre lo amare ¡Ahora lo sé, si dices ke tengo ke casarme contigo en de 10 días, ve preparandote, porke creeme ke estare muerta por la mañana..._

_» Lucius la miraba perplejo sin poder creer lo ke acababa de oir, miro al conde y este sólo se encogió de hombros, volvio a mirar a su princesa ke esperaba su respuesta desafiante; se levanto y rodeo la mesa hasta llegar junto a ella._

_» - Jamás podría hacerte sufrir - dijo resignado tomandola por los hombros - cancelare nuestra boda - suspiro - ¿Llevaste al sr Potter a su barco? - esta vez se dirigió al moreno_

_- Sí señor, como prometí - Snape asintió_

_- Pues bien, entonces le avisaremos - el rubio (Sirius: oxigenado) volvio a mirar a Lily - Amada ¿Estas segura de ke todavía te kiere? Después de todo, tú fuiste la ke lo rechazo en el boske... sin mencionar ke los piratas nunca han sido hombres de palabra..._

_- James siempre volvera a por mi - contesto segura la pelirroja_

_- Ahh... - Malfoy se veia decepsionado, la solto y camino al otro lado del escritorio - Entonces te sugiero un trato - Lily lo miro espectante - Tu has 4 copias de una misma carta y yo enviare a mis 4 barcos más rápidos, uno en cada dirección - choco las palmas de su mano - El temible pirata Roberts siempre esta cerca de Hogwarts, llevaremos bandera blanca y entregaremos tú carta - miró a su prometida a los ojos - Si Potter te ama les dare mi bendición, y si no... conciderame a una alternativa del suicidio, por favor ¿De acuerdo? - Lily asintió con la cabeza y salio de ahi a toda pastilla a escribir las cartas para James._

º-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

-¡Hasta ke entro en razón...! - Sirius miraba al cielo... al techo de la habitación como alabando un milagro...

- ¡Sin Sonorus!- Dumbly volvio a guardar su varita en la túnica mientras que el animago movia sus labios sin decir nada, aunke lo intentaba ni un sonido salia de su garganta... - Ahora ke ya hay silencio, seguire ¿Alguna duda Remus? - el director miró al lobito ke estaba junto a él y ke dormia placidamente, con el estomago lleno de chocolate caliente... - Creo ke sólo kedamos tú y yo Harry - Le sonrió al bebé y continuo la narración, con las protestas mudas del moreno...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

_» Más tarde, en el bosque a los alrededores del pueblo, se podía escuchar el ulular de un buho y el canto de los grillos, además de los pasos de dos hombres... el príncipe Malfoy y el conde Snape caminaban por el bosque charlando sobre lo ocurrido momentos antes con Lily._

_» - Su princesa es encantadora - opinaba el conde - un poco simple, pero muy atractiva - lanza una sonrisa pícara al principe._

_- Lo sé, el pueblo esta encantado con ella - Malfoy medito un momento su siguiente frase - Es extraño, pero..._

_- ¿Si?_

_- ¿Sabes? Cuando contrate a Peter para que la matara el día del compromiso lo concidere astuto, - sonríe friamente - pero será aun más conmovedor cuando la estrangule en nuestra noche de bodas... - su sonrisa se agranda - Cuando Durmstrang sea hayado culpable la nación estara enfurecida y pediran ir a la guerra - ambos, príncipe y conde rieron maliciosamente_

_- ¿Dónde estara ese nudo secreto? - pregunto al aire Snape palpando cada nudo del tronco de un viejo y seco árbol - Nunca puedo encontrarlo - comenzaba a impacientarse y ya no sonreia. Cuando logró dar con el dicho nudo y lo apreto automáticamente se abrio con un chillido una puerta perfectamente camuflada en el tronco.- ¿Vajara conmigo señor? Potter ha recuperado sus fuerzas, así que voy a ponerlo en la makina esta noche.- y sonrio maliciosamente a Malfoy_

_- Severus, sabes ke me gusta verte trabajando, pero aun tengo que planear el aniversario de nuestro país, preparar mi boda, matar a mi esposa y echarle la culpa a Durmstrang - el rubio enumero con los dedos - Estoy ocupado - se encogio de hombros_

_- Entonces descanse, si no se tiene buena salud, no se tiene nada - ambos se despidieron y Malfoy volvio al castillo mientras que Snape entraba por el tronco y bajaba las escaleras..._

_» Cinco minutos después la camilla en la que James estaba amarrado era empujada por el albino hasta lo que parecía ser un molino de agua, echo entero de madera, pero no estaba en el agua, si no que sobre el suelo y arriba de él una compuerta por donde entraba controladamente el agua. La cabeza de James quedo justo delante de una tabla de medidas muy alta, con números desde el 1 al 60. Mientras el albino conectaba unas ventosas negras de caucho conectadas a la makina, Snape lo miraba todo, cada paso y movimiento de su asistente_

_» - Es hermosa ¿verdad? - susurro Snape de pronto - Tarde media vida en inventarla - se dio la media vuelta y se sentó en su escritorio frente a la makina, en primera fila - Sé que has descubierto mi interes en el sufrimiento, ahora estoy escribiendo un libro al respecto, así que quiero que seas realmente honesto en como te hace sentir la makina - mojo una pluma en el tintero y se dispuso a escribir algo en un pergamino, James trato de protestar pero le era imposible por un palo que tenia para morder en la boca. - Por ser nuestra primera prueba usare el nivel más bajo._

_» El albino procedio a correo una flecha en el punteo numérico sobre la cabeza del pirata hasta el 1, el agua entro lentamente y comenzó a mover el molino, lo que puso en marcha una gran rueda y así la makina... El cuerpo de James se convulsiono entero en un sólo movimiento que se repitio por lo menos un minuto, para un vidente normal, y más de una hora para el torturado._

_» - Como sabrás el concepto de la bomba de succion se conoce hace siglos, en realidad es todo lo que es, sólo que en lugar de succionar agua... succiona vida - sonrisa sadica por parte del conde - en este moemnto te acaba de extraer 1 año de vida, algún día puede ser que te quite 5, pero no sé que te haría eso, así que mejor empecemos con lo que tenemos ¿si¿Que te causo eso? dimelo... y recuerda que esto es para la posteridad así que se honesto ¿Cómo te sientes? - y mientra Sanpe escribia en su pergamino, James evitaba llorar, a pesar de lo mucho que le había dolido tal tortura, aunke mas de algún sollozo se le escapo... - Interesante - murmuraba el conde..._

* * *

FINN... espero les haya gustado el capi, ami no me gusto tanto, me da pena James, lo maltratan mucho... tenía mis dudas sobre la parte de Snape, pero debido a información recientemente recivida sobre el penultimo libro... LE KEDA BIEN EL PAPEL!

Han de haber algunas preguntas rondando por ahí... como ¿qué pasará con James¿Se llevara a cabo la boda¿Volverán a aparecer Sirius y Remus en la historia¿Harry se dormira¿Le harán justicia al pobre e incomprendido de Sirius¿Malfoy se saldrá con la suya? ... pues ya veremos, sólo os digo, que la mayoría de las respuestas son sí...

Bueno, gracias por llegar hasta aki siquiera... espero sigan leyendo y se apiaden de esta aficionada de escritora dejandole algun review por ahí...

Besos a todos/as...

_Argie (Prongsy)  
_


End file.
